The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Organization XIII
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Jessica's back in a new adventure. She must infiltrate our favorite group of Nobodys, Organization XIII. Will she prevail, or will it prove to be too difficult for her emotions to handle? Find out in This story. Sequel to The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I've been with Master Yen Sid for weeks now. He's been teaching me lots of magic. But today is different. Today, instead of teaching me, he is going to tell me what he has planned for me.

"Jessica, as you know, you being here was only temporary. I have a mission for you, but you're going to need to be strong. Xehanort said that you would work for him one day. At first I didn't know what he meant but now I believe I understand. He is creating an organization called Organization XIII. I'm convinced that he wants you in this organization. Organization XIII consists of Nobodys. I will explain what Nobodys are, but first let me explain Heartless. Heartless are the creatures you fought in Radiant Gardens. When someone loses their heart to the darkness, they become a Heartless. Sometimes if they have a strong will, a shell remains. That shell is a Nobody. Nobodys are lacking hearts. They cannot feel any emotion. Some may try to fool you, but make no mistake. They don't feel anything. The leader of this organization is Xemnas, the nobody of this new Xehanort. I want you to infiltrate this Organization XIII and report back to me as often as you deem necessary." He explained.

Well then, let me go pack my things." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Xemnas or Terra

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I wander around the ruins of Radiant Gardens. It feels like a dream. Distant and fading. It doesn't take too long until a man who I assume to be Xemnas because of his likeness to Terranort. "Why are you here child?" He asked. "You could have killed me, but you didn't. I may not like you because you destroyed everything I've ever cared about , but I am in your debt." I replied. "Ah yes. You will come work for me." He stated, grabbing my arm and creating a pool of darkness. "What is that?!" I shrieked, trying to pull away from his grasp with no success. He rolled his eyes and dragged me up to the black thing. At the moment that he was about to pull me through, I slipped out of his grasp and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. He caught me and this time instead of grabbing my arm, he picked me up. I started kicking and screaming as tears were pouring down my face.

"Stop fighting me. Are you really changing your mind now?!" He snapped. "I'm not changing my mind, but I'm scared! I don't want to go through that black thing!" I wailed. He stopped and put me down, but he held me in place. I tried to struggle, but his grip was firm.

"Listen to me. That's a dark corridor. It won't hurt you. It's just a way to get from world to world. You don't have to worry. You'll be fine. I need you to be brave right now. Come." He explained. He let go of me and held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. That sounded an awful lot like something Terra would say. Maybe... Terra's still in there. I took his hand and we went through the dark corridor together.

* * *

Sorry these chapters are starting out so short. I hope I can make them longer soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Alive?

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Xemnas took me to a circular white room. There were chairs that went really high that went in a circle. I was in the middle. In seven of the chairs there sat people- or Nobodys I guess- in black coats. They all had their hoods up, so I couldn't tell what they looked like. Xemnas teleported to his chair.

"As I have said before, she would be here one way or another. She is here and she is complete so you don't need to worry. Jessica will now be working for the organization. I don't see any reason to give her a number or a title. She hasn't lost her heart like the rest of us. Lexaeus, most of her missions will be with you until she knows what she's doing. Most of her work will be collecting hearts. Vexen, once she gets back she is your responsibility unless one of the other members are willing to take her. I don't want her unsupervised. That is all." Xemnas stated. Everyone including Xemnas except for two vanished through the dark corridor thingys. The taller one jumped down in front of me. The small one, who looked to be the shortest in the organization did the same.

"Go do your mission Zexion." The taller one ordered. Funny. If I didn't know better, I'd say he sounds a lot like Daddy... who is gone now. Because Xehanort killed him. And I'm never going to see him again. Of course, that's what I thought about Master Eraqus.

Zexion took his hood off to reveal that he is Ienzo. I gasped. "No way Vexen. Jess was- is my friend. I want to be with her." He protested. "Zexion, it's not up for debate. Go, now. Would you like me to bother Lord Xemnas about such trivial things?" Vexen questioned. "No Vexen." Ienzo- or I guess Zexion- sighed before leaving through a dark corridor. If that was Ienzo, maybe this is Daddy.

"So, are you going to leave that hood on?" I asked. He took it of. It was Daddy. I stood there with confusion. "You're a Nobody... Ienzo's a Nobody..." I said, realization hitting me like an anvil. "I know. Are you alright?" He wondered. "No! You died! You were gone! Ienzo was gone! Everyone was gone! I saw Lea and Isa get killed!" I screamed. "Jessica, stop shouting. You need to calm down. I understand it was a difficult time for you, but you need to learn to conceal your emotions. Especially here. I wish you didn't bring yourself into this. You need to understand that none of the people here can feel any emotion and you have the thing that we want most. That we can't have for a long time." He huffed. Tears poured down my face. I wanted to see Daddy again, but not like this.

He picked me up and wiped my tears away. "Jessica, I need you to be strong right now. I know that it's not going to be easy, but you need to fight the tears no matter how badly you want them to come out because some will be jealous while others will see it as a weakness. I don't want something to happen to you. Now I don't think that most of the people here will do anything to hurt you, but you need to be careful.


	4. Chapter 4: Xigbar's Deal

**_Zexion's Point of View_**

As I was walking through Twilight Town with Xigbar for my mission, I was reading my Lexicon, but my mind was on something- or rather someone else.

"So, it's pretty weird that your old crush shows up, huh Bookworm?" Xigbar mentioned. I made no reply. I didn't really see the need to. "You know, you've been quiet this whole time. Maybe the should've given you the title of Silent Hero instead of Lexaeus." He noted. I once again said nothing. "Well then, let's talk more about this Jessica girl. I didn't know her very well. Didn't really want to. But you knew her very well, isn't that right?" He paused for an answer and continued when he realized I wasn't going to give him any. "Well I was thinking, maybe you might want to go on missions with her. You know. Keep her happy. The girls got a heart. That means that she doesn't have to be here. If she leaves, the keyblade goes with her, and so does our chance at getting hearts. I might be able to pull some strings and have you go on missions with her if you're up to the task." He offered. "What do you want in return?" I snapped, all too familiar with Xigbar and his ways. "You owe me a favor." He smirked. I weighed my options.

I don't want to owe Xehanort anything, but being with Jessica would be... not a complete waste of time. "You have a deal." I agreed. "Great. You're happy, I'm happy, we're all happy." He cheered. "Neither of us are happy you idiot. We can't feel anything. We don't have hearts." I snapped. "True. Maybe someday." He mused.


	5. Chapter 5: Who is Xemnas

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

After my first mission, Daddy took me to my room and told me that he would talk to me after he finished up some things. I summarized for Luna what I learned today about the Organization. "So you'll be able to make dark corridors?" Luna asked after I finished. "Yeah, eventually. I don't think I can do it anytime soon. I don't think I want to. They're really scary." I sighed. "Maybe you should talk to some of the members to gather more intel." Luna suggests. "Yeah, maybe." I muse. Someone knocks on my door. It's probably Daddy. I open it and instantly regret it. It's Xemnas.

"Who were you talking to?" He wondered. "My stuffed animal. You know. That present Aqua got me. You remember her?" I asked hopefully. He ignored me. "Vexen has some things he needs to do so I'm going to... watch you until he's done." He explained. It seemed to imply that I couldn't be alone. Ever. He sat on my bed with his arms crossed looking bored. I'm going to have to see if I can get my bedding washed. I sat on my bed and mimicked his expression.

"I can be alone in my room you know. It's not like I'm going to get into any trouble." I huffed. "I know you won't get into any trouble. Because I'm going to be right here watching you the entire time." Xemnas smirked. "You're so annoying." I groaned. "Likewise." He shot back. I stuck my tounge out at him. He groaned and mumbled something about never being able to understand children.

"Do you even remember what it was like to be a child?" I snapped. He said nothing. "Quit doing that." I demanded. "What?" He questioned. "Every time I ask you something about you, you ignore me! Who are you!?" I screamed. He shushed me.

"Quit it. You won't get anything out of me that way. Don't scream just because you're frustrated." He scolded. Tears formed in my eyes. I tried to hold them in, but they came out anyway. Stupid tears. I must look weak and pathetic in his eyes. I try to wipe my tears away, but more just keep on coming. Xemnas is staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snap. I start to take control of my emotions. The tears stop. "Both." He said. "Huh?" I asked, confused. "I am both Terra and Xehanort. I have both of their memories and both of their feelings. At least, I did have both of their feelings. I can't feel as they did now that I'm an empty shell. Even now they're still trying to gain control of me. Sometimes I'm more of Xehanort and sometimes I'm more of Terra." He explained. "So which are you now?" I questioned. "It's not that simple. It's hard to tell which I am at a given time." He said. "Oh." I sighed. "But if I were to guess, I'd say I'm probably closer to Terra right now." He added. "What's it like wanting your friends back one minute and wanting to destroy them the next?" I wondered. "Enough. No more questions. If I'm in a good mood, I'll answer more tomorrow." He stated. "If I can't ask you questions, then what am I supposed to do? I'm bored." I whined. "Fine then. Let's talk about you. I've answered your questions so now you answer mine." He suggested. "Fine. I asked three questions so you can only ask three." I agreed.

"What were you doing in Radiant Gardens?" He asked. "Xehanort destroyed my old home. I was not going back to Sunset Kingdom. Next." I answered. "Alright. Hypothetically, how would you feel about your parents becoming Nobodys and joining Organization XIII?" He wondered. "They're not my parents!" I screamed, instantly turning sour. "What do you mean?" He questioned cautiously. "Lumaria and Arlene are not my parents! That's your third and final question by the way! Don't ever talk to me about them again!" I screamed. I ran out of my room and slammed the door. Xemnas made no attempt to come after me. At the other side of the door, Daddy stood right in front of me with his arms crossed. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes. I looked to the ground avoiding his glare. Without saying a word, he went in my room to talk to Xemnas. I stood outside my door waiting.


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Hero

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Daddy and Xemnas came out of my room. I shrunk under Daddy's glare. Xemnas walked away, but as he was leaving he placed a hand on my shoulder. Once he was gone, Daddy dragged me into my room. "What were you thinking?!" He screeched. I ducked under my bed and curled up into a ball. I don't feel up to being yelled at and he won't be able to see me cry. Tears streak my cheeks as I hide under my bed.

"Jessica, come out from under there." He groaned. "I don't want to." I sobbed. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. It's just the way it is." Daddy stated. "You mean like find out that my parents aren't really my parents? Maybe you're talking about losing everyone I care about. Twice. Oh, I know! How about watching two of those people get killed by a psychopath. You pick." I snapped. I just want him to leave me alone. Is it too much to ask for two minutes to myself?

"Jessica, come out from under the bed. You're acting like an child." I all but laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, I am a child." I huffed. I could hear him mumbling to himself about what he was going to do.

"Jessica, I know things haven't been easy for you, but you need to understand something. You. Aren't. Safe. You need to be more careful." He insisted. I managed my tears and crawled out from under my bed.

"I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself. Always have. Probably always will." I remarked. I looked up to see him sitting on my bed. He picked me up and set me on his lap.

"That kind of thinking is going to stop right now. You are not going to take care of yourself because you don't know what's best for you." He stated. "Oh, and you do?" I groaned. "Jessica, I'm doing the best I can! What more do you want from me?!" He exclaimed. "I don't want anything from you! Stay out of my way! I can handle things by myself." I screamed back, struggling to get away from him, but he was holding me really tight.

"You may not like me right now, but I am still your father. You will not talk to me like that. Do you understand me?" He said quietly. "No, you're not. I don't have a father." I growled. He held me tighter than necessary. It actually really hurts. I started struggling even harder.

"No you don't. Now you will listen to me and obey me or else your afternoons will be highly unpleasant. Do you want that Jessica." He asked. "You're hurting me! Let go!" I screamed. "No. Not until you learn to behave." He seethed. Suddenly, Lexaeus came into my room and ripped Daddy's hands away from me. I ran behind my silent hero. "What are you doing?" Daddy asked. "I'M going to take Jessica for a little bit. YOU are going to stay in the castle until I come back and then WE are going to talk about this." He stated.

He picked me up and walked through a dark corridor. "Are you alright." He asked. "Yes. Thank you." I thanked. "I only ask one thing in return. Try to get along with Even. I know it isn't always going to be easy, but he is your father." He said. "You know?" I asked, surprised. "Yes. He told me as soon as he found out that your mother was pregnant. He has always been like a brother to me and I am the same to him. We trust each other. Braig and Dilan know too. Although in my opinion, Braig has become untrustworthy." He explained. "You can say that again." I agreed.

* * *

So, is anyone actually reading this? I just don't know right now.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Trip

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

So it turned out Lexaeus took me to the world I spent the first part of my childhood in, Sunset Kingdom. "Why'd you take me here." I groaned. "You'll see. I don't want any complaining from you. This isn't to punish you. You'll understand when you see." He stated. I followed him into the village. We stopped at a house. Lexaeus knocked on the door. A woman with long black hair and brown eyes answered it.. She looked like she could possibly be the most beautiful woman in the universe. Besides Queen Serenity of course.

"Aeleus? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes. I have brought someone here who would like to meet you." Lexaeus replied. I don't know why I want to meet this woman, but I'll find out.

"Well, why don't you two come inside." The woman invited. Aeleus went in with me following closely behind him. We came into something of a sitting room. He sat on a couch and I sat next to him. The woman crouched down in front of me. "Aeleus, is this her?" She gasped. "Yes. This is Jessica." Lexaeus confirmed. "Who are you?" I demanded. She enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, Sweetie. You can call me Mom.

* * *

What a twist. Although, you guys probably saw that coming.


	8. Chapter 8: Mom?

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

"Mom? I don't- I don't understand." I said, even though it couldn't have been more clear. "I am your mother Jessica. You are my daughter." She smiled. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. "No. I- this isn't right. I'm not-" I stuttered. She exchanged looks with Lexaeus.

"Why did you take me here?!" I snapped at Lexaeus. "It was time. You're here now and nothing can change that." He stated. I started crying on the floor.

"I don't want things to be more difficult than they are. Why couldn't things have just stayed the same." I sniffed. "If you want things to remain simple then just stay here." Lexaeus stated. I wiped away my tears.

"It's not that easy. It's never that easy." I sobbed. Lexaeus said nothing.

"Aeleus, this must be a very large shock to her. Do you think you could take her back and then come back later when she's ready?" My... mom suggested. "Of course. I'll bring her back soon." He promised, picking me up and leaving.

"I can walk you know." I huffed as we were in the dark corridor leading back to the castle. "I'm aware, but you would slow me down." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No I wouldn't. I'm fast." I argued. He didn't reply. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tounge out. Whether he noticed it or not, he said nothing.

* * *

Guest: Thank you for your review. It was very encouraging to know that someone is reading this.


	9. Chapter 9: Mobile Device

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When Lexaeus took me back to the castle, he told me to stay until he was finished talking to Daddy. I, of course, didn't. Instead, I went to Master Yen Sid's tower to report my findings.

"I can't contact you as often as we planned. Xemnas has got me under constant watch." I stated. "I have a solution to that. I have purchased a mobile device in which I am able to contact you with." He said. "You mean a cell phone. You really need to get with this century." I scoffed. He told me his number and I put it in my phone.

"They will be looking for you by now. You can report your findings later, but you must get back before it's too late." He instructed. I nodded and left.

* * *

Okay. So Yen Sid Can now contact her with his "mobile device."


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When I got back from Master Yen Sid's tower, I snuck into my room. Daddy and Lexaeus were there. Daddy's face quickly went from worried, to relieved, to angry. An impressive feat for someone with no heart. Lexaeus remained unreadable.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?! Be thankful that I haven't reported your disappearance to Lord Xemnas yet! You are impossible!" He shouted at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me.

"I don't want to hear your excuses or your lies! You are not to do that again!" He snapped. "I won't." I sniffed, fighting back tears. Daddy sighed and seemed to calm down. "Vexen, wasn't there something else you wanted to say?" Lexaeus reminded. Daddy glared at him.

"Get out." Daddy grumbled. Lexaeus hesitated, but complied. I slowly backed into the wall out of fear. Daddy turned back towards me.

"I won't hurt you, Child. Come here please." He assured me. Seeing that his anger could no longer be seen on his face, I slowly walked towards him. He smiled down at me.

"Better. I'm sorry I became so upset with you. I just don't want you to get hurt." He apologized. "I know. I really messed up, didn't I?" I sighed. "Maybe, but making mistakes is inevitable. It's part of how we learn." Daddy sat on my bed and set me on his lap.

"So, I heard you met your mother." Daddy said. "Yeah." I confirmed. "What did you think?" He asked. "I don't know. I'd rather not see her again." I grumbled. "Surely you don't mean that." Daddy gasped. Tears fell from my eyes. I buried my face in my father's coat.

"Yes I do. I don't want more family." I whined, muffled by his coat. "But you'll love your mother." Daddy argued. "That's the problem. Everyone I love dies." I cried. "You mean you don't love me?" He asked softly. "Well, I do, but you already died." I sniffed. "Jessica, I'm not dead. I didn't die. Things are just going to be different for a while, that's all. Now, I'm sure that your mother will be just fine. She's been dying to meet you and I'm sure it made her very happy to see you at last. You wouldn't want to take that happiness away from her, would you?" He questioned. "No." I stated. "Good, it's settled then. I'll take you by tomorrow after your mission." Daddy said. "What? Wait, no!" I exclaimed. "Yes. I know you don't want her to get hurt, but not everyone will. What's happened to you in the past was an anomaly. It won't happen again." Daddy reassured me. "Promise?" I asked him. "I promise." He confirmed.

* * *

Thank you Gallantmon of the Hazard for favoriting and following.

Guest: Thak you for your review. In light of your request, I have decided to post this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Kissing

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

It's been a few weeks since I saw my mother. I can create dark corridors now, but they still won't let me go on missions by myself. I just got back from a mission with Lexaeus when Daddy approached me.

"Jessica, I plan on visiting your mother. It's been a while since I've seen her and I was hoping that you might come with me?" He asked. "Okay." I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again, but I would've had to eventually. Might as well get it over rang the doorbell. Mommy answered the door and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh Even!" She gasped. "It's been a long time." Daddy greeted. She dropped her hand and smiled. She looked at me.

"And Jessica! Oh my, isn't this a surprise!" She exclaimed. "Hi." I said nervously. "Come in. I have some cookies if you're hungry." She offered. We went into the house.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It might spoil her dinner." Daddy mentioned. I glared at him. He glared back. I thought he wanted me to like my mother. How can I like her if she doesn't give me cookies?

"Oh nonsense. A little cookie wouldn't ruin anyone's dinner." She smiled. "Please Daddy?" I asked. "Jessica, no." He replied sharply. "Well, if you're that intent on not letting her eat until dinner, let's go eat at a restaurant." Mommy suggested. "Well, I don't know. We probably shouldn't be seen together." Daddy sighed. "Oh, you're just being paranoid. No one will know who you are aside from Lumaria and Arlene, and the chances of us seeing them are tiny." Mommy said. "Fine." He sighed. "Love you." Mommy smiled. They kissed. Ewww, gross. I turned around so I wouldn't have to see it.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Mommy laughed. "Can you not do that in front of me?" I choked. "What's wrong with it?" Daddy asked as I turned back around to face them again. "Terra said that kissing is yucky." I replied. Mommy laughed before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm sure you're opinion will change when you start liking boys." She sighed.

* * *

Guest: I made this chapter just for you.


	12. Chapter 12: Number IX

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When Daddy and I got back to The World That Never Was, I was exhausted. Daddy set me in bed and tucked me in. "Well, did you have a good time today?" Daddy asked. "Yes. Can I see Mommy again sometime?" I asked. "Of course Child." He agreed. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Years passed since that day. Now I'm seven. I walk into the Grey Area. Saix was the only one there. Strange.

"We are holding a meeting in the Round Room." He explained. I wonder what this is about. I go to the Round Room and jump up to sit on Daddy's lap. Even though we have extra chairs, I'm not allowed to have one of my own because I'm not a Nobody, but Xemnas said that it was okay for me to sit on Daddy's lap until I got bigger. Then I would have to stand at the bottom.

"What's going on?" I asked Daddy. He shushed me.

"It looks like we have a new member, but we have to be quiet. Lord Xemnas is about to speak." He explained. "Okay." I whispered back. "Our first new member has finally arrived." Xemnas announced. A hooded figure walked to the middle of the room.

"Number IX, Demyx." Xemnas introduced. We all stared at our new member, intrigued by who he was and what he looked like and where he was from. Little did we know that he would turn out to be an annoying little selfish slacker.

* * *

Okay, so I skipped a few years and I'm going to do that some to get through this. Sorry to anyone out there who actually reads this and is disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Prank

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I was curious about the new member, so I approached him.

"Hi Demyx." I greeted. "Hey. Who are you?" He asked, bending down. "I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." I introduced. He took off his hood. He had blond hair stood straight up and blue eyes.

"Would you like to see something cool?" He wondered. "Sure." I smiled. He summoned what looked like a guitar.

"Wow." I gasped. "It's my sitar. Wanna see me play?" He offered. "Yeah." I smiled. He sat down on the couch and started playing a nice tune. Saix walked up to us.

"Don't you both have missions?" He reminded us. "Hey, sorry about that. Completely forget." Demyx said. "Jessica, outside of missions, I want you to stay away from him. He's a bad influence." Saix warned. "He seemed nice to me." I sighed. "You have a mission with Axel today. Why don't you go wake him up?" Saix suggested. I giggled as I ran to Axel's room. When I had a mission with Axel and he was sleeping in, I got to do whatever I wanted to him. Just as I thought, Axel was still in bed. I smirked as an evil idea came into my head. I ran to Saix and asked him for shaving cream and a feather. He smirked as he got me the items I requested, then went with me to Axel's room after getting his camera. He turned the camera on and put it in video mode. I put the shaving cream on his hand as I used the feather to lightly brush his nose. Unfortunately, he used his other hand to bat away the feather. His whipped cream hand scratched his hair, smearing the shaving cream in his hair. Then he scratched his armpit, smearing it on his coat. For whatever reason, Axel sleeps in his coat.

"Axel." I said. No reply. Throughout all this, he's still sleeping. Saix still had the camera going. This is going to be awesome footage. I jumped on him. He sat up, immediately opening his eyes. He looked at his hands and ran his clean hand through his hair.

"Aw, did you guys seriously- Give me a break!" He huffed getting out of bed. "You have a mission." Saix stated. "Yeah, but now I need to get a shower thanks to you guys." Axel remarked. "No time. You slept in." Saix smirked. Axel raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious." He groaned. "I can and I am." Saix retorted. "Oh, hey Demyx." Axel said, waving at the door. Saix and I both turned to the door while Axel ran into his bathroom and locked the door.

"Well, I guess you and I will wait for him in the Grey Area." Saix sighed. "Are you going to give us a hard mission cause of this?" I asked. "No. I'm not going to punish you for his crimes. However, he must pay. You know what to do." Saix winked at me. "Got it." I said.

* * *

Thank you goddragonking for favoriting. I was actually thinking about discontinuing this until you favorited. For any of you out there reading this, I am going to warn you that if no one reviews, I might actually stop this fic.


	14. Chapter 14: Ice Cream

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Axel and I went out to fight Heartless in Twilight Town. Just a simple heart collection mission. Soon, we were finished. Axel sat down on the steps, exhausted from the mission. I ran as fast as I could away from Axel. Just as I hoped, Axel followed me.

"Hey, Jessica! Wait up! Tell me you're not doing this again!" He called. I ran through the tunnels a few times, then made my way to the top of the Clock Tower. Once I got there, I sat on the edge. He finally caught up with me.

"Are you kidding me?!" He huffed. "Ice cream. Go. Or I'll tell Xemnas you lost track of me." I ordered. It's a well known fact in the Organization that Xemnas has become very protective of me over the years. Axel knows as well as I do that losing me is a one way ticket to torture. Last time Xaldin lost track of me for a few moments, he made the mistake of putting it in his mission report. Ever since Xemnas "talked" to Xaldin about it, Xaldin's despised me, but is as nice to me as he possibly can be. That probably won't last though. Once someone else does something, he tends to go back to normal.

"Fine!" He groaned, knowing I had won. He left and came back with two sea-salt ice cream bars.

"One for you, one for me." He sighed. "Thank you." I said. "Not that I have a choice or anything." He deadpanned. "You know I wasn't really going to tell Xemnas or anything." I admitted. "I know that." He smiled. We ate our ice cream.

"So, how's Zexion doing?" Axel asked. "What do you mean?" I blushed. "Come on. We all know that he likes you and vice versa." He teased. "Yeah right." I laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! You know, you're getting really strong." He mentioned. "Well I was raised by men." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"I wish you would ditch the Organization and live a better life. You're a nice kid." Axel said. "You can't turn on the Organization. You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you." I sighed. "Oh, come on. You're not even a Nobody. No one would miss you." Axel laughed. "That's not true. There are more people who want me there than you think. Kingdom Hearts, remember?" I reminded him. "Yeah, I guess so. So, what's the deal with you and Xemnas anyway? I know that you're important because you can wield a keyblade, but isn't he a little overkill when it comes to you?" He asked. "I guess a little. Xemnas and I are complicated. Most people here and I are complicated." I sighed. "I guess so. You were living with them in Radiant Gardens so I suppose they would be a little complicated, but you don't see Xemnas getting angry if someone were to hurt Zexion's feelings." Axel mused. "I don't know Lea! You think I just question my superiors' motives?" I huffed, even though that's exactly what I'm doing by following Master Yen Sid's orders and spying on him. "You don't? Come on Jess, I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, he's the reason that the Organization are all Nobodys anyway." Axel reminded me. "What good would it do now? Nothing we can do about it." I mumbled. Axel was silent.

* * *

Samantha: I have decided not to stop for now. Also, thank you for using a name. It's discouraging when I see a review and it just says that it's a guest.


	15. Chapter 15: After the Mission

_**Axel's Point of View**_

Saix was smirking when we got back.

"I trust you had a terrible time?" He asked me. "Yeah, no kidding. You suck." I groaned. Jessica high fived Saix and ran off to who knows where. She's probably savoring her freedom before Xemnas wants her. He's been taking up a lot of her time lately. Don't know why and I probably don't want to know. I feel really sorry for that kid. A grown man spending time with a little kid is creepy.

"She's not going to help us." I sighed. "Interesting. I wonder why. Xemnas wronged her just as much as he did us." Saix mentioned. "She said it was complicated, but she wasn't close to Xehanort. You don't suppose she could have known him before he lost his memories?" I asked. "Then perhaps we need to interrogate her further. Remain subtle, but see if you can pick it out of her brain." Saix ordered. "Saix, I don't think that's good idea. I like Jessica. If she were to find out, she would be heartbroken." I sighed. "I like her too, but in this case we must weigh the pros and cons. If we don't do this, we may never know Xemnas' true intentions. Start with seeing if you can find out what he does when he's with her. By finding out that, you're also finding out whether or not he's doing something wrong. It's a win win." Saix stated. "Alright, but I'm going to be the one talking to her. Also, quit pranking me and having Jessica make me buy ice cream. That's friend abuse." I complained. "I won't be the one to pick at her brain, but I make no promises on the second part." Saix smirked.

* * *

By the way, Xemnas is not doing anything wrong with Jessica. You'll see in the next chapter.

Samantha: Well, I won't even think of stopping as long as I have at least one regular reviewer. Right now, it appears you are that reviewer. I shall return with another chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Armor

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I was in my room, hugging my pillow pet when Xemnas went to the doorway. "Jessica, come." He ordered. I sighed and followed him through a dark corridor. This is our "special time" together. He takes me places and we talk. The thrill of seeing where he will take me next has long worn off on me. Master Yen Sid says that it's good for me to be around him, but I hate doing it everyday.

"Today we will be going somewhere a little different. I have have a surprise for you." He said inside the dark corridor. "Oh, okay. Hey Xemnas? I was wondering about something." I said cautiously. "What is it Jessica?" He asked. "Well see, I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow." I started. Xemnas knows about my situation and let's me see my mother at least monthly, sometimes more, but this time, I wanted to do something special because it was my mother's birthday.

"Yes, I am aware. Is there something you want?" He asked. "Well I..." I trailed off, not having the courage to say it. I bit my lip. He stopped suddenly. "Maybe you'll be able to ask me later dear. Right now, I need you to listen to me. What you're about to see will be very sad and emotional for you. It will upset you, but I think you will be glad that I showed it to you later on. Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, mentally kicking myself for not saying it. We stepped out of the dark corridor. I almost cried at what I saw. Uncle Ansem's computer room. Xemnas put a disk in the slot and typed in words. A secret door opened. We went down a bunch of stairs and we finally got to a white room with a chair in the middle. In front of that chair was a suit of armor. Aqua's armor. Tears poured down my face. "Jessica-" Xemnas said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate Terra for being stupid! I hate Xehanort for taking everything away from me! I hate you for showing me this! I hate you!" I screeched. I ran up the stairs and went to my old room and continued sobbing uncontrollably. Eventually, Xemnas found me, or maybe he always knew where I was and decided to wait. He came into my room and sat next to me on the bed. This will not help me get what I want.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I said between sobs. He gently pushed me down onto my bed so I was laying down. He started to leave, but I grabbed his coat. He turned to me. "Don't leave me." I sobbed. He lied down next to me on the bed and held me in his arms. I curled up close to him in a ball. He smells so nice, almost familiar. I quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Jessica's Dream**_

 _I was Princess Serenity in my room on the moon. A man was there, but I couldn't make out who he was. He was sitting on my bed with me and we had one wayfinder in each of our hands._

 _"There's a legend that on a world far away from here, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and when you eat it, you form an unbreakable connection, and when you carry charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." He explained. "Next time, you need to bring me the fruit. It's in the world you were sent to, right? That's how you know the legend. Can you bring it for me, please?" I begged. "I can try Princess, but Mother would not be happy about it." He sighed. "Oh come on, she wouldn't mind. Please?" I pleaded. "I will do my best." He assured me._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Xemnas was sitting next to my bed watching me. I sat up.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I was upset." I apologized. "I know. It's alright. I was expecting a reaction and that's what happened." Xemnas assured me. "Xemnas, will you take me there again?" I asked. "Not today, but we will go again. Perhaps after you get back from your trip." Xemnas said. Now's as good a time as any, although he probably won't say yes. "Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you about that actually. It's kind of my mom's birthday and she said I could if I get permission, so I was kinda, sorta, maybe, wondering if you would let me spend the week at my mother's place?" I asked, bracing myself for the "no" that was about to happen. "If that is what you want, then that is what you will do." He agreed. "Wait, really?! What about Kingdom Hearts?!" I gasped. "Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but your keyblade isn't collecting hearts. We think it's because you are the Princess of Light and Darkness." Xemnas explained. "What does that even mean?" I asked. "I'll tell you when you're older." He smirked. "Fine. But if you can't use me, then why am I still with the Organization?" I wondered. "Because you... are the only thing that is keeping me sane." Xemnas replied. "Is that why you spend time with me every day? To keep yourself under control?" I questioned. "Correct. We can talk more when you get back, but I think you should get packing right now." He mentioned. We went back to The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Samantha: I'm glad you enjoy it. One of these days, I'm gonna have to go back and fix my previous chapters.


	17. Chapter 17: Mommy's Birthday

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Daddy took me to Mommy's house. He's the one who usually takes me when I go. Mommy was sitting on the front porch.

"Mommy, guess what? Daddy and Xemnas said yes!" I shrieked with joy. "Oh that's great." Mommy smiled, getting up to her feet. "Miyuu, it's good to see you." Daddy greeted before kissing Mommy. I'm used to it by now.

"Nice to see you too. You probably forgot, but I expect a present by next week." Mommy said after they stopped kissing. "Why? Is today something special like a birthday perhaps?" Daddy teased, handing her a box covered in wrapping paper with a bow on top. "It's from both of us Mommy! I picked it out." I said proudly. She opened it. It was a silver necklace with pink jewels in it and matching earings

"This is so beautiful. Thank you, both of you, I love it." Mommy smiled. "Well, I should get going. I'll be back for Jessica in exactly one week." Daddy said. "Bye Daddy." I said as he went through a dark corridor. Mommy and I went inside. I was shocked to see what was at the other side of the door.

* * *

Samantha: Just wanted to let you know that I saw your review for Three Spare Keys to the X-blade and I will continue eventually, but I want to watch Descendants again before I do. It's just a matter of finding time to do so.


	18. Chapter 18: Guess Who

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I stepped into the house, shocked at what I saw. Master Yen Sid was sitting on the couch. "I have company over today. I hope you don't mind Jess." Mommy said. "Of course not. It's completely fine." I said, pulling off a sweet smile. "That's good. I've gotta go get dinner started. I'll be right back." Mommy smiled. I looked at Master Yen Sid. He stared right back at me.

"Seriously?" I huffed. "I didn't know you would be here." He sighed. "How do you know my mother?" I asked. "Your mother's father happened to be a good friend of mine." He explained. "You knew my grandfather?" I gasped. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. I suppose since you haven't, it doesn't really matter. I didn't know you were going to be here. While we're here, do you have anything to report?" He questioned. "No sir. Everything has been quiet, although from I have a feeling that Axel is questioning the Organization. He may make a good ally someday." I replied. "Thank you. Jessica, have you ever considered leaving the Organization?" He asked. "What? But you need me." I said. "You are a big help of course, but I don't necessarily need you to continue. I certainly don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He replied. "I... I don't think I can leave now." I stammered. "I'm sure you could find a way. Just think about it for now. Your mother is lonely living by herself and you can't stay in the Organization forever." He said. I sat down on the floor and grabbed my coloring book and crayons from under the coffee table to distract myself. I start coloring.

"I just can't yet, okay? Why does everyone want me to leave the Organization? First Axel, now you." I grumbled. "You're too attached to them." Master Yen Sid realized. "I'm not too attached. I can leave whenever I want." I remarked. "Well that's good, because now you're going to have to prove it. When you get back, you're going to find a way to quit." He instructed. "Wait, what?! Why!?" I exclaimed. "Jessica, I can't let you become too attached to them. I should have done this years ago to be honest with you. You have given me great information and I'm greatful for it, but someday, I may need your help to... take care of the Organization, and when that time comes, you can't let your emotions stop you from doing what needs to be done." Master Yen Sid explained. I stop coloring but I keep my eyes on the picture. I can't bear to look up at him.

"I understand." I sighed. I knew this day would come. It's time to cut my ties.

"Good. We can talk to your mother about you living here." Master Yen Sid decided.

* * *

Don't worry. This isn't done. You'll see.

Samantha: It really depends. Sometimes there's a new chapter the same day, sometimes it can be months. I'm not consistent.


	19. Chapter 19: Too Attached

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

That night after Master Yen Sid left, Mommy was about to tuck me in, but I can't go to bed yet.

"Mommy, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. "Of course. You can tell me anything." She smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" I questioned. "I can." She assured me. "No, I mean like a really big secret. Big like hiding me from everyone you know. That kind of secret. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Especially Master Yen Sid." I insisted. She thought about it. "I promise. What happened?" She asked. "Well, Master Yen Sid... I'm a spy for him, at least I was." I started. "Who were you spying on?" Mommy asked. "The Organization. Anyway, he told me today that I was getting too attached to them and so he's making me quit- that's why I said that I wanted to live here- and he's right. I am getting too attached. So attached that I don't know what I would do without them. Axel is funny, Saix is fun, Lexaeus is really nice, I love Daddy to peices, I learn a lot from missions with Xaldin, even Xemnas isn't so bad, and Zexion..." I trailed off. For whatever reason, my face became sort of red. "Oh, I see. And are you telling me that you want to stay in the Organization even though you don't have any reason to?" Mommy wondered. I nodded.

"Well, the choice is yours and yours alone. If you ever want live with me, let me know. Until then, I'll always be here waiting for you." Mommy decided. "Thank you Mommy." I said, giving her a hug. She hugged me back. "Now, it's time for bed." Mommy stated. It's time to cut my ties with Master Yen Sid. Goodbye. I won't be taking orders from you again. I got under my covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Going Back

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

The week passed by quickly. Soon it was time to leave. Daddy came by to pick me up. "Bye Mommy." I said. "Bye Jess. Take care." Mommy smiled. Daddy waved bye and took me through the dark corridor.

"Did you have a good time?" Daddy asked. "Yeah. Mommy let me have ice cream for breakfast this morning! She said it was to get me hyper so I'll cause problems for you." I giggled. "I see. How very like her." Daddy chuckled. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "Well, when we were younger, she was always playing pranks on me. She thought they were hilarious." Daddy sighed. "Oh cool. So, do I have to go on a mission today?" I asked. "Yes. How else are we going to get all that energy from the sugar out of you?" Daddy asked. "You could take me to a playground." I suggested. "No." He stated. "What about the ruins of Radiant Gardens? It's deserted and I can look around for cool things that were left behind?" I pleaded. He stopped suddenly and I immediately felt guilty. He gets really sad- well he seems to remember sadness whenever Radiant Gardens is mentioned.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped." I apologized. "I know Jessica. Look, if you want to skip your mission, take it up with Xemnas. I'm not the one to talk to." He sighed. He kneeled down and hugged me close.

"Have I ever told you that you mean so much more to me than Radiant Gardens ever did?" He asked. I thought back.

"Um, no. I don't think so." I replied. "Well I want you to know that. You are the best gift I have ever received." He said. He let go of me and we went out of the dark corridor.


	21. Chapter 21: I'm Home

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Daddy took me Xemnas' office. Xemnas was sitting at his desk.

"I brought her back as you requested Lord Xemnas." Daddy announced. "Thank you. Go report to Saix." Xemnas ordered. Daddy left the room.

"I should probably go too." I sighed. "Wait. I want to hear about your trip." Xemnas said. "You can hear about it after I get back. You're going to take me out again, right?" I groaned. I just want to get done with my mission take a nap, go with Xemnas, and be done with my day.

"No, I'd like to hear about it now." Xemnas stated. "Oh, come on! You always do this to me! You always want to take up my time! I get it okay?! I make you sane! But do you ever consider that my sanity might be breaking?!" I huffed. Saix barged in.

"Sir, Xigbar is causing trouble again." Saix reported. "Very well. Come Jessica. We will go together. You may go ahead Saix. We'll be taking the long way." Xemnas replied. I gulped. The long way would be not using a dark corridor. Xemnas always used dark corridors. I must be in a lot of trouble for getting mad. We started walking to the Grey Area.

"You're growing up." He sighed. "What?" I asked. "Do you remember when you first joined the Organization?" Xemnas asked. "No, not really." I replied. "When we started going places together, you would cling to me as if your life depended on it. Once, you decided to let go of my hand because you had ice cream in one hand and a seashell that you had found in your other. You accidentally got lost for a small amount of time and when you found me again, you dropped that seashell into the ground to hold my hand again. You cried and begged me not to leave you alone again. Look at you now. Your becoming more independent." He sighed. I remember some of when I did that. It was because I was afraid of losing Terra completely. We got to the Grey Area, but the lights were off. It was pitch black. Suddenly, the light came on revealing that everyone was there.

"Welcome home!" They exclaimed. What? What is this?

I looked around. There was a cake and some snacks on one of the tables and hanging in front of the banner said "Welcome Home," and there were balloons everywhere.

"You guys did all this for me?" I gasped. "Well sure. Why not?" Axel chuckled. "Thank you, everyone." I smiled. Soon everyone was talking and having a good time. Xemnas was talking to Saix. I tugged at his coat. He looked down at me.

"I'll go check on Xigbar and make sure he's not getting into trouble for real." Saix said. Xemnas nodded and Saix walked away. Xemnas looked down at me.

"I'm sorry about my complaining earlier. I was kind of upset that I had to go back to work right away." I apologized. "That's alright. I'm not upset." He assured me. "Are we going out after this?" I wondered. "No. I didn't ever mean to inconvenience you. We won't do anything today." Xemnas sighed. "N-no. It's not like that. I want to... I want to spend time with you. I... I like spending time with you." I said, and I realized it was true. I almost... I almost lost him. I almost lost everyone. Almost losing everything I cared about for a third time made me realize just how precious every moment in the Organization is, because someday, there might not be an Organization XIII and everyone I care about will die again, so I have to make the time I do have last.

"If that is what you truly desire, then it shall be." Xemnas replied. I hugged him.

"Jessica-" He started. "Yeah?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Never mind." He laughed.

Once I let go, I looked around the room. Xemnas, Daddy, Zexion, Axel, Saix, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and even Xigbar are my family. Who knows maybe Demyx will be too someday. As long as I have my family, I'm home.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

After the party, Xemnas took me to Radiant Gardens again.

"Are we going to see Aqua's armor again?" I asked excitedly. "Yes. You know though that it's not actually her. It's just her armor." Xemnas mentioned. "Yeah, I know." I sighed. We went to the room that had Aqua's armor. Xemnas sat in the chair in the middle of the room. The chain decorations on the floor and wall lit up. I walked to the armor and keyblade. I gently touch the armor. My eyes wander to the keyblade.

"May I touch the keyblade?" I asked Xemnas. "Of course." Xemnas agreed. I grabbed the keyblade and swung it around a few times.

"You handle that keyblade quite well." Xemnas remarked. "Well I do have one of my own, although this one has stronger magic than mine, just like the user." I sighed. I placed the keyblade back the way it was before. I sat on Xemnas' lap.

"Did something happen when you were with your mother?" Xemnas asked. "Why do you ask?" I wondered. "You just seem... different." He replied. "I just really missed everyone, you know? I don't think I've ever been away from home that long before since we were there." I explained. He held me tightly.

"I'm worried about you. I wonder if you've become too attached to the Organization. Too attached to me. Something might happen someday when something will happen and we won't be around anymore." Xemnas sighed. First Master Yen Sid and now Xemnas. Are they collaborating or something? Tears fell from my eyes.

"I know that. I know I don't have forever. But a life spent worrying about what might happen is no life at all, right? Besides, you said I keep you under control, right? So I can't leave, right? You won't make me leave, right?" I sobbed. "Ah, so that's it. Did your mother try to convince you to stay with her?" Xemnas questioned. "No, but I guess a friend of my... mother's father was there and he wanted me to live with my mother." I sniffed. Xemnas tensed. I realized my mistake. If Master Yen Sid knew my grandfather, Xehanort probably did too, and he would know that Master Yen Sid knew him. I don't like where this is going. I slid out of Xemnas' arms and off his lap. I turned to face him.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired." I said. "Jessica, who was it that was at your mother's house?" He asked. "Can we talk about this later? I really do want to get back before it gets too late." I whined. "Answer the question." Xemnas ordered. I said nothing. I am so dead. I stared blankly at the floor.

"It was Yen Sid, wasn't it? And why would he want you to stay with your mother? The only reason I can think of would be that he knows that you're with the Organization. But how would he know where you live?" Xemnas demanded. He stood up. Now he looked really intimidating.

"Answer me!" He shouted. I opened a dark corridor and ran through as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder, relieved to see that he either hadn't followed me in or wasn't fast enough. I didn't even know where I was going till I reached the other side.


	23. Chapter 23: Secret Revealed

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

For whatever reason, I found myself at The Land of Departure. I went inside to see Master Eraqus. I visited him occasionally so he knew my situation up until things changed and Master Yen Sid told me to quit the Organization. I entered the room that Master Eraqus was in and ran to him while crying and threw my arms around him.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Master Eraqus asked. "Too many things. Master Yen Sid told me to quit the Organization and live with my mother, but I didn't listen, and then Xemnas found out about Master Yen Sid and I don't want to go back to any other world but here because it's not safe for me or anyone around me and-" I sobbed. "Jessica, slow down. Before you tell me anything, you need to calm down." Master Eraqus said calmly. I cried for what felt like hours, and I became so tired that I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was in someone's lap. I assumed it was Master Eraqus, but when I looked up, it was actually Xemnas.

"How did you get in here?!" I gasped. "This is what it was when I opened the door." Xemnas replied. "This room doesn't vanish until you leave. Now remember, he can't see me so don't talk to me." Master Eraqus explained from behind Xemnas. Right. Good thing he reminded me. I almost forgot about that.

"Now you tell me everything." Xemnas insisted. I scurried to the other side of the room as quickly as I could. I started crying again.

"Jessica, I need to know this." Xemnas stated. Master Eraqus put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him for guidance, but he shook his head.

"I don't have all the facts. I can't help you Jessica. I'm sorry." Master Eraqus sighed. I looked back at Xemnas.

"I can't. I don't want you to hurt anyone because of me." I sobbed. "I already know that it has something to do with Yen Sid. What more will telling me the rest do?" Xemnas said. "Fine, just please don't hurt me." I whimpered. "Are you sure you want to tell him? I don't want anything to happen to you." Master Eraqus said. "It started back before the Organization existed when you first merged. You probably didn't know, but I went to Master Yen Sid, not knowing what to do. He ordered me to spy on you. I did as I was told. When everyone died, I went back to him. He kept me there until he ordered me to infiltrate the Organization. I did my job for years. Then when I went to my mother's house, he was visiting her. He realized that I was getting too attached to the Organization and ordered me to leave and live with my mother. I couldn't bear... losing everything for a third time. I went against his wishes and stayed. That's what happened. Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. "So you went against your orders and you stayed. Interesting." He mused. He doesn't look mad. In fact he seems very calm.

"You- you're not going to hurt me? Not even yell?" I asked hopefully. "No. I've known that you had been infiltrating the Organization for a long time. I just didn't know who sent you. I didn't know Yen Sid was behind this and became upset when I heard. I'm sorry I yelled at you before, but I needed to know how things happened. Come here. I won't hurt you." He assured me. I slowly walked towards Xemnas. He enveloped me in a hug. I cried even harder now.

"You don't have to fear me child. I could never hurt you even if I wanted to." Xemnas whispered. "Why?" I asked. "Because you remind me of someone very important to me." He answered. What's to become of me? Is he going to leave me here? Will I be thrown into the dungeon? Will I have to return to my mother?

"Come. Let's go home." He stated. "You mean... you still want me in the Organization?" I sniffed, getting myself under control. "If I were concerned about what you might learn, I would have made you leave the Organization a long time ago." Xemnas explained. He picked me up and took me through a dark corridor.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	24. Chapter 24: Luna's Frustration

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Xemnas set me down on my bed.

"Go to sleep little one. You will need your strength for tomorrow's mission. Also, I think it's for the best if you don't tell anyone about what your motives were for joining the Organization. It will be our little secret." He said. "Good night Xemnas." I mumbled, already half asleep. When Xemnas left, Luna jumped onto me. "Get off! You're heavy." I groaned. "Well? What happened? I haven't seen you since you left to see your mother." Luna asked impatiently, stepping off of me. I sat up.

"Master Yen Sid... is out of the picture. I don't work for him anymore. Other than that, nothing has changed." I mentioned. "Why are we still here then?" Luna demanded. "Because I like it here. Sure, it might not be perfect, but it's home. I can't lose another family. I'm not ready." I explained. Daddy came in my room.

"Jessica? Who were you talking to?" He wondered. "Just my kitty." I replied. "You still pretend that it's real? Aren't you a little old to be doing that?" Daddy chuckled. "Luna's a good listener." I lied. Luna is in fact a terrible listener.

"I see. Well, you can talk to Luna tomorrow. You need your rest. Goodnight Jessica." Daddy said. "Goodnight Daddy." I yawned. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah, so I just wanted to write a Luna chapter to let you guys know that she's still here. She didn't disappear.

Samantha: Sora comes in later. I may skip time, but I'm going to do 358/2 Days and then Kingdom Hearts II. I might have Sora in before I do Kingdom Hearts II, but we'll have to see.


	25. Chapter 25: Solo Mission

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Weeks passed since Xemnas found out about my secret. I got to know Demyx better. (Unfortunately.) I walk into the Grey Area excitedly. I'm going to be eight tomorrow, so we're going to have the day off so that we can celebrate my birthday, but today, the day before I turn eight, is the day that Xemnas said I get to do my first solo mission. To my surprise, Xemnas is standing next to Saix in the Grey Area. I walked over to Saix.

"I'm ready for my mission." I announced. "Are you sure you're ready? Did you pack an adequate amount of potions? Do you remember how to use magic? Would you maybe want me to go with you just in case?" Xemnas asked. Could it be that Xemnas is actually nervous?

"I'll be fine Xemnas." I laughed. "She will be alright." Saix assured him. "What kind of mission is it?" I asked. "We're starting you off with something simple. All you need to do is recon on a world that we recently found called Destiny Islands. From what we've seen, there aren't any Heartless there so you probably won't be doing any fighting." Said replied. "Okay then. I'd better get going." I said, leaving through a dark corridor. I came out into Destiny Islands. I looked around. I was on a mini island. Next to me was a tree with star shaped fruit. Tree with star shaped fruit... I know about it from somewhere. Someone told me about it. Oh, that's right.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua had said.

 _ **Present**_

"I remember now... Aqua." I said sadly. I'll have to come back sometime and grab one. Maybe I'll be able to share it with someone someday. Right now though, I have a mission. I'd better leave this tree out of my report. Some things are better left unsaid. Or unwritten as that would be the case. I went to the main Island which was connected by a bridge. There were three figures splashing each other in the beach. One was a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, one was a boy with silver hair and light blue eyes, and the others was a girl with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail with blue eyes. The girl looks familiar. Almost like Kairi. But that can't be Kairi. Kairi... wait. She moved. Is this where she moved to? Nah. Like that could happen. Still... I should go and check. I ran down to the beach. I saw it. The necklace that Aqua had put a spell on all those years ago. That is Kairi. Now this is something I should put in my report. I'd better not talk to her though. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone. I look around the Island for more interesting things, but find nothing. My report is going to suck. I hope they won't decide to not let me go on solo missions anymore. I went through a dark corridor to The Grey Area in The Castle That Never Was, writing my report along the way. Saix and Xemnas were there.

"How did it go? You didn't get hurt, did you? Did you run into any Heartless?" Xemnas asked frantically. Overprotective would be the perfect word to describe Xemnas right now.

"I'm fine. Here's my report. I know that it's not much. I wish it could've been more, but there wasn't much of interest. I don't think I'm cut out for recon." I sighed, handing Saix my report. "That's alright Jessica. It's a fairly quiet world. We just wanted you to start out with something safe." Saix assured me. "Are you sure you're alright?" Xemnas asked. "Oh, I was away from home all by myself. It was so traumatizing." I rolled my eyes. "If you're sure." Xemnas said. Zexion came in the room.

"You're back. How did you do?" He wondered. "She did fine Zexion. Aren't you supposed to be helping Vexen in the lab?" Saix answered for me. "Vexen doesn't need me anymore today. So will you let Jess and I go on missions without supervision now?"

* * *

Thought I'd do something special for the 25th chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	26. Chapter 26: Birthday in Neverland

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Today is my birthday, but instead of celebrating at the castle like I normally do for my birthday, the Organization went out for a picnic in Neverland. It's the perfect place for a picnic.

"Hey Saix, why aren't there any girls besides me in the Organization?" I asked after finishing my sandwich. "Ask Lord Xemnas." Saix replied. "Is it classified?" I wondered. "It's not that. I just don't know the answer." Saix replied. "But I thought you know everything!" I gasped. "Not everything." He chuckled. "Jessica, come here!" Xaldin called from the edge of a cliff. "Coming!" I replied, running next to him. He pointed to a butterfly that was flying nearby.

"Do you remember what that butterfly is called?" He quizzed. This one's easy. I've only learned about one orange and black butterfly so far.

"The monarch butterfly." I replied proudly. "And do you remember it's scientific name?" He questioned. I frowned. I know this one... wait, no I don't. He chuckled a little.

"It's Danaus plexippus. Remember that." He answered. Xaldin is always trying to teach me things. He's the closest thing I have to a teacher, which is good because I remember hating school in my previous life. Others tried, but failed to teach me. Daddy was too confusing, Xemnas didn't want my time with him to be about education, Xigbar was too annoying, Lexaeus didn't want to, Zexion was too young, Saix didn't have enough time, and Axel was too lazy. Xaldin was the only one left, and he does a pretty good job, even if we don't have much time between my missions and my trips with Xemnas. At least once a week he makes me stay up after Xemnas and I get back and learn stuff. In those times, he does his best to teach me, so I do my best to learn. I also do my best to remember the things I learn because when I'm on missions with him he'll quiz me and if I do good he'll get me stuff.

"Say, how do you know so much?" I asked. "I live with your father. How can I not." He laughed. "I don't understand half of what Daddy says when he's talking about science and math and stuff like that." I sighed. "Well, I knew him before he learned a lot of things, and when he had learned something new, he would tell me about it, so I can understand him better than you." Xaldin explained. "Hey, you talking about Vexen? I don't know how you can understand anything when he's talking science. It's all gibberish to me." Xigbar said, now not too far from where we were. When did he get so close?

"Do you need something Xigbar?" Xaldin questioned. "Xemnas just wants me to tell you guys to back away from the edge of the cliff. It would be a shame if someone like me were to come along and push bun head off. Or she could simply just fall, but being pushed would be way more dramatic." Xigbar smirked. "Fine. I'll back away." I groaned taking a few steps away. "Are you happy now?" I huffed. "Hey, it wasn't me who ordered it. Like I said, I wanted to push you off the cliff. Of course Mr. I Can Control Wind would save you, so it's not like it would matter." Xigbar teased. "That joke went to far." Xaldin seethed. "Fine. I'll apologize since it's her birthday. I'm sorry bun head." He laughed. "Yeah, sure you are." I huffed, punching him. I can get away with punching him because I'm Xemnas' favorite and because Xigbar annoys everyone in the Organization. More the second reason than the first, but it certainly doesn't hurt. I run back over to Xemnas.

"Oh, you're back." Xemnas said. "Did you really make Xigbar tell me to leave that cliff over there?" I asked. "Yes, but only because he was annoying me." Xemnas explained. "Gee thanks." I huffed, sitting down next to him. "By the way, something came up and I can't take you anywhere today. When we get back, you can do as you please." Xemnas mentioned. "Oh okay." I said. Maybe I'll visit Master Eraqus. That would be fun. I reached into my coat pocket and grabbed my armor necklace and looked at it. My only birthday present from Master Eraqus. Yeah, I should visit Master Eraqus tonight.


	27. Chapter 27: Head or Heart

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

After we got back to The Castle That Never Was, I snuck off to The Land of Departure. It didn't take me long to find Master Eraqus. I ran to him. "Happy birthday Jessica." He smiled. "You remembered!" I giggled. "Of course. I'll always remember." He replied. "Master Eraqus, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I wondered. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Well, I think Master Yen Sid might have been right when he said I've become too attached. What's going to happen when... when I have to pick a side?" I asked. "There are sides now? I thought Yen Sid was just observing Xemnas to see if he's more Xehanort or Terra." Master Eraqus mused. I shook my head.

"On my solo missions, I sometimes run into Mickey. I think Master Yen Sid ordered him to check on me occasionally. He told me that Xemnas' Heartless took a human form and seems to be more Xehanort than Terra. He hasn't been causing any trouble yet, but no one knows where he is. Mickey says that he's going to be trying to find a way in The Realm of Darkness to get a keyblade of darkness. He thinks that will help with the battle that's sure to come. Anyway, Master Yen Sid and Mickey think that since the Heartless is more Xehanort, Xemnas is more Xehanort. I think Mickey's preparing to battle the Heartless and then after that they'll start picking off the Organization." I explained. "Well, what does your heart say?" He asked. "My head says to listen to Master Yen Sid, but my heart says to stay with Xemnas. If I listen to my head, I'm doing the right thing, but if I listen to my heart, I'm doing the thing that feels right." I huffed. "Trust your heart. Sometimes it knows better than your head. I don't think you would want to stay in the Organization if there wasn't hope for Xemnas." Master Eraqus advised. "Yeah. I guess not. Thank you Master." I said. "Of course. Although another option would be for you to go home to your mother. You could always forget all this and live like a normal girl. I doubt either parties will have problems with it. They both seem interested in keeping you safe." Master Eraqus mentioned. "I could, but it wouldn't work out for me. I'm just not normal." I sighed. It must be nice. They say that ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	28. Chapter 28: Grieving

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When I got back, Daddy was in my room with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Again? Where do you even go?" He huffed. "I was... grieving." I replied. "Grieving?! Grieving about what?!" Daddy questioned. "You know, before I lived in Radiant Gardens, I lived somewhere else, and in case you need to be reminded, I had to leave that place because there was no one left to take care of me." I snapped. Daddy's expression became a sad one.

"Yes. Yes of course. I'm sorry I even... Goodnight Jessica. Happy birthday." He kissed my forehead and left. I sat on my bed and thought about Master Eraqus and how he couldn't leave The Land of Departure, about Aqua and how she might be dead, about Terra and how he's become Xemnas, and about Ventus who's still sleeping. Although I wasn't really grieving at The Land of Departure, I was certainly grieving now.


	29. Chapter 29: Something is Wrong

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Today, my mission is with Xaldin. We have to do recon in Deep Jungle. So far, it's been nothing but plants and Xaldin is trying to fill my head with plant science that I'll never use in life. I'm not listening of course. I see someone up in a tree. He appears to be running and sliding on the branches and swinging on the vines. I pull Xaldin out of a clearing to a tree and point up.

"Fascinating. Let's follow him and see what we can find out." Xaldin decided. Finally, some real fun. We follow him without being seen. We see a group of gorillas and hide behind a tree. The man walks up to the gorillas and starts talking in some kind of gorilla language. One of the gorillas sniffed and started walking towards the tree we were on the other side of.

"When I say so, we run." Xaldin whispered to me. The gorilla circled around the tree and saw us.

"Run!" Xaldin exclaimed. He didn't have to tell me twice. We tried to run away from the gorillas, but one caught me. Xaldin made a lance go into the gorilla and we went through a dark corridor.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in the dark corridor. "I think so. That was scary." I replied. I was kind of wobbly from it. Xaldin seemed to notice and picked me up.

"Well I'm glad that nothing happened to you. Everyone in the Organization would be devastated if something were to happen to you. Besides Braig of course. He would just find someone else to pick on." He said. "Are you going to make me write the report again?" I groaned. "No. I think you've been through enough for one day. Don't think I'll go easy on you again." Xaldin warned. "Okay, thank you Xaldin." I said as we left the dark corridor. To my surprise, Xemnas was in the Grey Area. Saix was nowhere to be seen. Xemnas noticed us. He looked really tired.

"Lord Xemnas! Did something happen?" Xaldin gasped in surprise. "Everything is fine. Jessica, go wait for me in your room. I'll come by to get you later." Xemnas ordered. "Something happened, didn't it?" I questioned. "Jessica. Room. Now." He stated. "But what happened? Where's Saix? Why are you here?" I demanded. Xemnas looked like he was about to explode. Xaldin stepped in.

"I'll see to it that the child remains in her room Lord Xemnas." Xaldin offered. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. He continued to clutch my arm.

"Ow. Hey, that hurts." I whined. "You should have left when you were told to!" Xaldin snapped. Tears formed in my eyes.

"But Saix wasn't there. Saix is always there. What happened? Why isn't Saix there? Did something happen to him?" I cried. Xaldin didn't say anything. I don't like that. Soon, Xemnas came into my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Thank you Xaldin. You can work on your report." He sighed wearily. "Yes Lord Xemnas. He told me "Be good." in sign language- another thing he taught me- as he was leaving. I nodded, showing I understood. Something is definitely wrong. Xemnas never gets stressed. Xemnas looked at me for a long time.

"Jessica, when I tell you to do something, you need to follow my orders. Even you are not above punishment." He said at last, but I know it was an empty threat. If the Organization were a family, I'd be the baby who gets away with everything. I could even break a window and nothing would happen to me. (Of course I wouldn't.)

"Okay." I sighed. "Why don't we go to Sunset Kingdom today?" Xemnas suggested. "Can you tell me what happened first?" I asked. "It's not your place to know." He refused. "But something happened. You're a wreck. I want to know." I huffed. "Fine. If you must know, Saix disappeared. I sent Xigbar and Axel to find him. It's not like him to leave, much less leave and not return. On top of that, we ran out of coffee and Saix isn't around to get us some more." Xemnas sighed. "Why not just get coffee yourself?" I questioned. "Because that's Saix's job." He groaned. Note to self- never drink coffee. It just makes you miserable when you run out.

"So then, you sent Axel out because he knows Saix real well and Xigbar to get him out of the Castle?" I asked, making sure I had it right. "Precisely." Xemnas smirked. I think he's proud of me for reading in between the lines when he mentioned that he sent Axel and Xigbar.

"Can I join them?" I wondered. "No. We don't know what Saix's reasons were for leaving and this could get serious." Xemnas stated. "Oh." I sighed. I should sneak away from whoever I go on a mission with to help find Saix.

"Maybe it would be better for you to stay home from your mission tomorrow. You can take a break." He mused. I grimaced. He knows me too well. He opens a dark corridor. We start walking through.

"Jessica, there's something that I need to do, but I'm not sure I have the strength to do it." He said on the way there. "Oh? What's that?" I wondered. I'm not sure I like where this is going.

"Well you see, there's something I have to do that I don't like, but I know that doing it would be for the best if I were to do it." Xemnas explained. "So... what is it?" I questioned. "I'll tell you later, but the thing I want to ask you is, do you think I should do the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it's the right thing?" He asked. "Well... I suppose as long as it's the right thing to do, then you should do it even though it's hard." I replied thoughtfully. He stopped right before leaving.

"Then hopefully you can forgive me." He sighed. What? He held his hand out and darkness came from me and went into his palm. He tugged at my necklace that Master Eraqus gave me and broke it and pushed me through the dark corridor.

* * *

Oh dear! What will happen to Jessica?! What is Xemnas plotting?! Find out next time on **Princess of Light and Darkness in Organization XIII**

Thank you emiliovnavarro for following. Thank you Samantha for your review.


	30. Chapter 30: Over

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I fall to the ground. I look up to see Master Yen Sid's tower. I so do not want to deal with Master Yen Sid today. I try to create a dark corridor, but I can't. Why can't I... Xemnas. I try to touch my necklace to summon my armor, but there is no necklace. That's right. Xemnas took my necklace. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, balling my hand into a fist and putting it where my necklace should be.

"There is no way out Jessica." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Master Yen Sid. I put my hand down still balled up in fury. "Master Yen Sid, what is the meaning of this?!" I demanded. "From this day forward, you are no longer a part of the outside world." Master Yen Sid continued. I summoned my keyblade.

"What gives you the right?!" I screamed. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Jessica!" A surprisingly familiar voice called from inside. Mom ran outside, but didn't come to me all the way.

"Mom, tell him! Tell him that he can't keep me here!" I cried out to her. Mom just looked at me sadly.

"No." I whispered. I didn't have the strength to say anything more. I fell to the ground and let my tears fall. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

"Xemnas!" I called out with my last bit of strength. He didn't come. Not that I thought he would, but a part of me still hoped. If I ever had a problem or needed advice, he was the first person I would come to. Even when Daddy was available I would go to Xemnas first. Xemnas was closer to me than all the rest. I continued to cry until I fell asleep. My last thought before I fell asleep was 'It's over, isn't it?'

* * *

30 chapters! Woo hoo! Just so you know, this story is still not over.


	31. Chapter 31: Unfortunate Predicament

Jessica's Point of View

I wake up in the bedroom I had when I was staying here the last time. I stretch my legs but they bump into something. I rub my eyes and sit up to see that the something was Xemnas. Despite how dry my eyes are from my last time of crying, tears still manage to flood my eyes. I feel a mixture of sadness anger and relief. I bury my face into his chest and he holds me gently and strokes my hair which isn't in its buns like it normally is. Mommy must have undone my hair while I was asleep.

"I had to bring your things and I thought you might want to say goodbye." He explained. I raised my head up in surprise.

"You have my necklace?" I sniffed. "Not that. I'm going to hold onto that until further notice. I'll keep it safe. I know how important it is to you. I'll give it back to you someday. I promise." He attempted to assure me. It didn't work.

"I need that necklace!" I shrieked. "And I need you to stay here where you're out of the way. There might be a war soon and I don't want you involved. I'll give you your necklace back if you promise me you won't use it." He decided. I got off the bed.

"I-I can't. I just can't." I muttered. "Then I can't give it back to you." He stated. "But that necklace means everything to me!" I screamed. "Then you can't have the necklace back." He replied. I couldn't take it anymore. I pounded him on his chest as hard as I could. He just sat there letting my fists collide with him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I love you idiot! I love you as if you were my family! I don't care if you don't have a heart! I don't care if they don't have hearts! I love you and I love them! I can't except this! You can't seriously leave me stranded here for the rest of my life! I won't allow it! I will always find a way back to you because I love you! All my loved ones a third time is more than I can bear. If you don't take me back I'll- I'll- I'll- I'll starve myself to death!" I yelled. Instead of becoming angry, he laughed. He laughed so hard that he fell off the bed, and then he laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" I growled. "You, starving yourself?! Outrageous!" He howled. As much as I hate to admit it,he's right. I like food too much.

"I- I could do it if I wanted to." I argued. He slowly managed to control his laughter.

"Jessica, this is the way it has to be." He stated. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed Xemnas' arm and dragged him to the main room where Master Yen Sid and Mommy were.

"I don't care how much danger I'm in! I can't leave the Organization behind!" I exclaimed. I looked around the room. Mommy, Master Yen Sid, and Xemnas looked surprised at my outburst.

"Jessica-" Xemnas tried. "No! I can't live like this!" I yelled. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Your mother has already agreed." Master Yen Sid stated. "But my father hasn't." I shot back. "That's not your father, that's his nobody!" Master Yen Sid argued. Mommy left the room.

"Jessica, I think you've done enough damage for one day. Go to your room." Master Yen Sid scolded. He tried to guilt trip me, but it won't work. Because I am Sailor Moon! Guardian of Love and Justice! Keeping a little girl away from the family she loves is definitely an injustice and goes against everything I stand for. In the name of the moon, I'll get home!

"No. I'm not going to do as you ask. Not this time. I may be just a little girl on the outside, but on the inside, I have the heart of a soldier, and my heart is telling me that I can't leave my family behind." I stated. "How bad do you want to return?" Master Yen Sid questioned. I thought for a moment, and then dropped to my hand and knees.

"Please." I begged. Master Yen Sid was silent for a long time.

"Then perhaps we can compromise somehow." Master Yen Sid replied at last. I got up off the floor.

"Out of the question!" Xemnas exclaimed quickly. I turned to him and grabbed his arm.

"But Xemnas-" I started. "No! I can't have you getting hurt because you put yourself in the middle of something you shouldn't!" He interrupted. "Surely there's something we can do to something to accommodate the child and keep her safe." Master Yen Sid sighed. "Whose side are you on?" Xemnas asked. "Jessica, why don't you go check on your mother." Master Yen Sid suggested rather than answering the question. "Alright." I sighed. At least he'll try to talk some sense into Xemnas now. I found Mommy sitting at the bottom of the steps with her face burried in her hands. I sat down next to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I asked. She lifted her head from her hands.

"Yes darling. I'm fine." She lied. "I think I might be able to go back with Xemnas. Now he's the one that needs to be convinced that I should live with him." I mentioned. "Jessica, I don't think you should go back. You need to stay here. Things have changed." Mommy sighed. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "I wasn't going to tell you this now. Not even Xemnas knows. There was a reason I agreed to see if we could keep you here this time. I have ties to King Lumaria and Queen Arlene, so they did their best to cover up that you were my halfling child, but they could only do so much. People found out and now I lost my home. Master Yen Sid is allowing us to hide here." Mommy explained. "Why Master Yen Sid?" I wondered. "He knew my parents." Mommy sighed. "Oh. He mentioned that once. Well, I'm glad you told me the danger we face, but I've made up my mind. If I can, I'm going home." I stated. "I thought you might say that. Just remember, no matter what choice you make, I'll always love you." Mommy smiled. Xemnas came to us. He paused before opening a dark corridor. I guess I'm not going home. He paused just before going in.

"Are you coming?" He asked. I looked at Mommy. She nodded. I gave her a quick hug and followed Xemnas through a dark corridor.

 ** _Author's Note_** ** _Okay, so the app doesn't have the lines so I'm doing the author's notes like this when I'm using the app._** ** _Thank you Samantha for your review_**


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected Warning

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

"Well, you've had quite the day. Maybe we should stay in the castle today." Xemnas suggested. "Okay." I replied. I'm so happy that I get the chance to be with Xemnas again. Xigbar walked into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" He asked me. "Aren't you supposed to be searching for Saix?" Xemnas glared. "Oh, uh, about that, he was out buying coffee and then stuff happened to him. He's back now." Xigbar explained. "You know what Jessica? We can talk after I get some coffee. Wait here." He instructed before kissing me on my forehead and leaving to get coffee. Unfortunately for me, Xigbar didn't leave.

"So, Miss Bun Head decided to stick around. We just can't get rid of you." He chuckled. "Your point?" I snapped. "So hostile! I'm just trying to have a conversation." He said. "You're being slightly less annoying than normal and you're still talking to me which means you either have gossip for me or you want something from me. Possibly even both. Spill." I demanded. "You really are sharp. Well, I just wanted to chat." Xigbar replied. "About what?" I wondered suspiciously. "About anything. I'm bored." Xigbar replied. "Well then see if Saix has any missions for you. I don't want to talk to you." I huffed. "Come on , don't be like that." Xigbar tried. "I'm not in the mood." I said sadly. "I heard about your mother." Xigbar mentioned. "How?" I questioned. "Well, she told Vexen and Vexen told me. Actually he told Aeleus and I just happened to be passing by." Xigbar explained. "How very like you." I groaned. "Yeah, well, anyway, I just want you to know that you need to be extra careful now. You never know who's watching." Xigbar said. His normal mischievousness appears to be gone, replaced with a look of concern. He never loses his look of mischievousness.

"Why are you interested Xigbar?" I questioned. "Because I lost someone special to me because we weren't careful." Xigbar stated. "You... did. Was it a family member? A friend?" I asked. "I don't give that information out to just anyone." He refused. "Oh. Sorry. Thank you for warning me. I'll be careful." I sighed. Xigbar is right. I do need to be super careful. They know I'm out there somewhere.


	33. Chapter 33: Serenity's Death

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

I talked with Xemnas for hours, but soon it was my bedtime. Xemnas tucked me in.

"Good night Jessica. I've got things to do so if you need me, I'll be in my office." He said. "Okay. Good night. I love you." I smiled. He turned off the light and left. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I started dreaming about when I had committed suicide as Princess Serenity. I woke with my body covered in sweat.

"Luna." I said. That's right. Xemnas brought my stuff to Master Yen Sid's tower and I never had the chance to get my stuff back. I'll have to see if I can tomorrow. I don't want to go back to sleep. I tiptoed to Xemnas' office. I could go to Daddy's room, but Xemnas is easier to talk to. I knocked on the door. Xemnas opened it. He looked down at me.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. "I had a nightmare." I replied. "Fine. You may come in." He sighed. "Thank you." I said, entering his office and plopping onto a chair. He sat behind his desk.

"Are you going to stay in here all night?" He groaned. "Is that too much to ask? I can sit in my bed. I was just scared." I sighed. "No, you can stay. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He wondered, sitting in his chair behind his desk. "No. I don't want to think about it." I replied. "Come here." He ordered. I get up and walk to him. He sat me down in his lap.

"Does it still scare you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, you know it was just a dream." He assured me. "Yeah. I know. I just, don't want to go back to sleep and have a nightmare again." I explained. "Well you're going to need to go to sleep sometime sweetie." Xemnas sighed. "Can I... can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked. "Jessica." He grumbled. "Please?" I asked, giving him my cute face. He never ever says no to my cute face.

"Fine, but after tonight you cannot do this anymore." He sighed. "Thank you." I smiled. He stood up and held me in his arms. He took me to his room and set me on the bed. He plopped down next to me. I snuggled up close to him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Just so you know, this is completely innocent. Xemnas is not going to try anything at any time.

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	34. Chapter 34: A Mother's Request

**_Jessica's_** ** _Point of View_**

As the months passed and time went on, Xemnas seemed to spend more time working and less time with me. He didn't have the time to take me places after every mission like he used to. Instead, my time was filled with getting an education. It's so boring. Occasionally though, Xemnas will still take me somewhere and we'll spend time together. When I'm not with Xemnas or doing schoolwork, I'm with Master Eraqus in The Land of Departure. Today is the day I take my monthly trip to see my mother. I walked out of the dark corridor to step into Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid and my mother were waiting for me.

"Hi." I greeted. "Jessica, it's so good to see you." Mommy greeted. "Good to see you too mom." I replied, giving her a hug. "Jessica, are you spending the night tonight?" Master Yen Sid asked. "Xemnas said it was okay with him." I replied. The door to my room appeared. Master Yen Sid picked up a book on his desk and continued reading it. He was probably reading it before I came.

"Why don't you and I go downstairs and we can hang put a little." Mommy suggested. We went down to the outdoor steps.

"It's so nice out here." Mommy smiled. "Yeah." I agreed. "Jessica, if something ever happens to me, I want you to do everything in your power to stay alive. That's important. You'll need to be strong." Mommy mentioned. "Yeah. I know. Do you think I'll lose you too?" I wondered. "Hopefully not anytime soon." Mommy sighed. She took off her locket that she's worn everyday. She handed it to me.

"I want you to have it, but I need you to not open it unless something happens to me." Mommy said. "Okay. Why can't I open it now?" I wondered. "You'll know when the time comes." Mommy assured me.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	35. Chapter 35: Tragic End

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

That night, Mommy tucked me in.

"Goodnight Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much." Mommy smiled. "I love you too. Mommy, do you think it's had that I never really got to have a normal life?" I asked. "Not as long as you're happy. That's the most important part. Jessica, I want your heart to guide you through life." Mommy replied. "Okay. Good night Mommy." I said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Jessica." Mommy laughed, giving me a kiss on my forehead. She turned the light off and closed the door.

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door in the other room. My bedroom door disappeared. I pressed my ear against the wall. My heart beat got louder in panic.

"You are invading my property. Leave now." Master Yen Sid ordered. "We know that you're giving harbor to a refugee! Where is she!?" A male voice demanded. I heard the sound of someone unsheathing their blade.

"I'll ask again! Where is she!?" The voice yelled. "I'm right here." Mommy said. "Tell us where your child is and no harm will come to you." He bargained. "Over my dead body." She huffed. "Lady Miyuu, are you quite aware of the consequences?" He questioned. Lady Miyuu? Mommy has a title?

"I am. I would rather pay for the miracle I have done than to ruin it." Mommy stated. "Then so be it." The man hissed. "No!" Master Yen Sid shouted. I heard Mommy let out an ear piercing scream. Tears fell from my face. I didn't dare even whimper in fear that I would be heard. I heard footsteps leaving and the door reappeared. Master Yen Sid came in and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Jessica, I need you to go home." He ordered. "Where's Mommy?" I sobbed. When he didn't answer, I bolted out into the other room. "Jessica, wait! Don't go there!" He called after me, but it was too late. I saw Mommy's body on the floor. I summoned my keyblade and raised it above my head.

"Heal!" I screamed. Nothing happened. "Heal!" I screamed again more desperately. Green leaves appeared and Mommy looked at me, but she still wasn't completely healed.

"Jessica, I don't have long so you need to listen. Don't forget about what I said. Stay alive and let your heart lead you. Remember to be strong. I want you to always remember that no matter what happens, I am proud of you and I will always..." She went into a coughing fit. "Love you." She croaked before going limp. "No... Mom! No! Don't leave me! Come back! No!" I sobbed. Master Yen Sid wrapped his arms around me. I just cried for hours. Master Yen Sid called my dad and told him what happened. Eventually, my dad came to take me back. He gently grabbed my arm, but I pulled away and cried over top of Mommy. "No! I want to stay with Mommy!" I screamed. The tears poured out even harder. It didn't take me too long to cry myself to sleep.

 ** _Author's Note_** Please don't hate me.


	36. Chapter 36: Bad News

**_Vexen's Point of View_**

After setting Jessica down in her bed, I went to go tell Xemnas what has happened. I knocked on the door to his office.

"What is it?!" He snapped. I entered.

"Sir, I don't think Jessica will be able to go on missions for a while." I announced. His expression went from annoyed to concerned. "Is she sick?" Xemnas questioned. "No. Her mother just died." I replied. "Where is she?" He asked. "She's in her room sleeping." I sighed. "Did she see it?" Xemnas wondered. "Yes and no. What I heard was she was initially killed and Jessica saw the corpse,vbut Jessica somehow managed to bring her back to life for a short period of time with a cure spell and then she saw her mother die." I explained. "I see. Very well. I will give her time off. As much time as she needs." Xemnas decided. "Thank you Lord Xemnas." I thanked. I was about to leave when Jessica appeared in the doorway.


	37. Chapter 37: Jessica's Grief

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I stared at Xemnas and Daddy, not really knowing what to say. I don't know why I bothered to come here. Mommy is dead. What more is there to say?

"Can I become a Nobody." I asked. Xemnas and Daddy stared at me in shock. I braced myself for the yelling that was sure to come. "No Jessica." Xemnas replied softly. "Please. I don't want to feel this pain anymore." I begged. "It is not a way to run from your problems. Jessica, I understand that this will be hard for you, but escaping your feelings is not the answer. Please don't talk about it again." Xemnas pleaded. I was silent. It would be so much better if I didn't feel emotions. They don't know how lucky they have it.

"Jessica, you need to trust me when I say that it's a good thing that you're not a Nobody." Daddy stated. Tears poured down my face.

"How did this happen? What did she do to deserve this?" I sobbed. "She didn't do anything to deserve this Jessica. Never forget that. She gave her life to protect you, and you must never waste the precious gift that came at such a high price. If there is no other reason, you can't become a Nobody because she wouldn't have wanted you to." Daddy replied. I wiped off my tears.

"Okay. But at least... Please let me have revenge." I said. "No, you can't do that either. Your mother wouldn't want that either Jessica." Daddy insisted. The tears came back. I have a feeling I'll be crying a lot for a little while.

"Can I- can I go to The Land of Departure?" I asked. "That's fine Jessica, but I don't want you going anywhere else today." Xemnas sighed. "Thank you." I said managing a small smile before leaving through a dark corridor. The only person who can help me right now is Master Eraqus.

* * *

Samantha: Yeah, I wish she had more than Zexion too, but at the very least he'll probably be able to help her seeing that it was indicated in Birth By Sleep that his parents died.


	38. Chapter 38: Unfortunate News

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I ran to Master Eraqus in tears, clutching his robe as soon as I was within reach.

"Jessica, what has happened?!" He asked worriedly. "Mommy, she- she..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. "What happened to your mother?!" He exclaimed in fear. I couldn't say it.

"Did she die?" He finally asked. I nodded. The next thing I knew, he was in tears along with me. I stopped my crying. "M-Master?" I stuttered. He wiped his tears away.

"I'm fine Jessica. I'm fine. Can you tell me how it happened?" He asked. "They killed her because of me. Sunset Kingdom. They killed her because I'm a halfling." I sobbed. "I understand. Thank you Jessica. You should go home to your father. He probably needs you right now." Master Eraqus suggested. "He doesn't need me. He can't feel any emotion. He has no heart. Must be nice." I sighed, wiping my my tears away and getting my feelings under control. "How long are you staying?" Master Eraqus inquired. "As long as I want I guess. Although there's no guarantee that someone won't come to take me back at some point. How did you know my mother?" I asked. "That's... I'll tell you when your older." He sighed. "Like how old?" I questioned. "I'll know when you're ready." He explained. "Okay. I trust you. I just wish I could have gotten to spend more time with her." I sniffed. "I know. You know what though? Think about all the people you have right now. You may have lost your mother, but you still have the Organization and myself. Each moment is a gift and sometimes you need to stop and be greatful for the time you do have." Master Eraqus explained. "Yeah. Thank you. I know that now. I just... still miss her." I burst into tears again. "I know." Master Eraqus whispered, holding me close.


	39. Chapter 39: I Want My Daddy

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

When I got back to my room, I hopped into my bed. Luna was already fast asleep. I was about to go to sleep when my light was turned on. I groaned.

"Have you you been in bed all morning? Everyone else has already left for their missions." Saix huffed. Xemnas came in.

"Jessica is going to be taking a few days off. Leave." Xemnas ordered. Saix left

"I want my Daddy." I whispered before Xemnas could say anything. "He's on a mission right now Jessica. He'll be back." Xemnas replied softly. "Is anybody still here?" I asked weakly. "No one aside from Saix and myself. I'm sorry." He apologized. "Why did they have to go?" I sobbed. "I will do all in my power to help you get through this. I know what losing a loved one feels like." He comforted. "I think I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind." I said. "Of course." He sighed, turning off the light. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 40: Nine Days For Friends

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

For days, I stayed in my room, not even bothering to eat. Well, except for small snacks here and there. Maybe like, seven... a day. Sometimes, you can't resist food even when you're upset. Luna tried to get me out of my room, but I wouldn't listen. One day, I decided it was time. I got up and walked to Xemnas' office. I didn't even bother knocking. I just opened the door. Xigbar was there. He snapped his head inmy direction, looking very angry, but then his expression softened when he saw it was me. "Jessica, how are you?" He asked. "I'm feeling a little better." I mentioned. "Leave us. We will continue this discussion later." He ordered Xigbar. Xigbar left.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He wondered. "I actually think I'm going to return to work soon, but before I do, I would like to spend the next nine days with each of the members in the Organization without going on missions." I requested. "That can be arranged. Would you like to start with me tomorrow?" He questioned. "That would be nice. I can go in the order of the numbers." I agreed. "Very well. Is there anything else?" He offered. "Maybe a snack." I replied sheepishly.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Thank you Samantha for your review._**


	41. Chapter 41: Xemnas' Day

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Today is the day that I'm going to spend the whole day with Xemnas. He took me to the secret room with Aqua's armor in the castle in Radiant Gardens. I walked over to Aqua's armor, knelt down beside it, and touched it.

"How long must I suffer?" I asked the armor. "You've had to grow up so fast. Most of that is my fault." He sighed. His fault. Is he more Xehanort right now? Does Xehanort feel remorse for what he has done? Is he more Terra right now? Does Terra feel like it's his fault? I don't know which to be hopeful for.

"Xemnas, why does this keep happening to me?!" I wailed, tears falling from my eyes. He put his arms around me. I sobbed in his arms. He sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and set me in his lap. I curled up into a ball. That smell. Why is that smell so familiar? I soon fell asleep in his arms.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Thank you Samantha for your review._**


	42. Chapter 42: Xigbar's Day

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

The next day was my day with Xigbar. I don't particularly like Xigbar, but he mentioned that he had also lost someone this way. Perhaps he might understand what I'm going through.

"Hey there Bun Head." He greeted. Or perhaps not.

"Hi." I managed a small smile, but then it fell. His face turned serious.

"Well, I hope you realize just how careful you have to be." He mentioned. "Maybe I should just turn myself in." I grumbled. "So you want your father to suffer more?" He questioned. "He's a Nobody. He wouldn't feel anything." I stated. "Well what about after Kingdom Hearts?!" He snapped. His words hit me. After Kingdom Hearts. He would feel everything all at once then. I turned away, not wanting to say anything more.

"Look, kid, I know that you're struggling right now. No matter what anyone says, it isn't easy, but life is a gift that we can't take for granted. Even when it seems like there's no one who would miss you, there are people who are going to miss you. If not for anything else, so that you're mother's death won't be in vain." Xigbar said gently. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Now let's go somewhere colorful. This room is depressing." Xigbar complained. We spent that day in Neverland. Throughout the day I was frequently thinking about that conversation. I'll never forget this day.

 ** _Author's Note_** ** _Sorry that I didn't have more of this day written down, but who wants to see a Xigbar day anyway? Although he seems to be getting softer. I just can't seem to keep the bad guys bad, can I?_**


	43. Chapter 43: Xaldin's Day

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Today was the day I had been dreading the most. Even more then Xigbar's day. My day with Xaldin. Why did I ever agree to this? He'll try to put useless facts in my head. I have decided that I am never going to be a scientist like my father. But today when I saw him, I didn't see his usual thoughtful look. Instead, it was one filled with pity. I approached him until he pulled me into a hug. I suddenly realized how much I needed one. I clung to him, desprate to stay in his arms. I could feel myself falling apart. All of the strength that I had gained through the time faded away. Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"You're not alone Jessica. We all are familiar with loss, and we'll do what we can to help you." Xaldin reassured me. I finally wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt a lot better after crying.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go? I'll take you anywhere." He offered. "There is one place, but I don't think you would be willing to take me there." I sniffed. "Radiant Gardens." He sighed, knowing exactly where I was talking about. He was still really upset about it. I nodded. He stood there thinking.

"Alright. We can go to Radiant Gardens if that's what you want to do today." He agreed. "Really? You don't have to you know." I reminded him. "I know. But besides, Xemnas would kill me if I didn't obey a command from his princess." He joked. "He doesn't care about me like that anymore. He hardly ever came to see me when I had been in my room even though he almost never leaves the castle." I sighed. "Is that what you think?" He chuckled. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "He still cares about you as though you were his own. He's just been extremely busy. He thinks of you often, but he hardly ever has time to come to see you." Xaldin explained. "How do you know?" I grumbled. "Because I watch him carefully. I observe him. You can learn a lot from observation. If you don't remember anything else I taught you, remember that." Xaldin insisted. "I will." I said, managing a small smile. He smiled back at me and opened a dark corridor. We walked through. As soon as we got to Radiant Gardens, I started looking through the ruins for anything of interest. I saw something shimmering on the ground. Whatever it was, it was half burried in the ground. I picked it up and uncovered it. It was a silver necklace with a pink gem.

"What did you find?" Xaldin asked. I held up the necklace.

"It's a necklace with a pink gem." I said. He took it from me.

"The gem is called kunzite." He mentioned. "Kunzite? Do you know who might have worn it?" I asked. Though there's probably no connection to the person, Kunzite, who I knew so long ago, you can never be too sure.

"This was... the last present I gave to my wife." Xaldin sighed. "You were married?" I asked. Instead of answering my question, he opened a dark corridor.

"Come. Let's go home." He decided. I followed him through the dark corridor.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you Samantha for your review._**


	44. Chapter 44: Daddy's Day

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Today is by far the most important of the days that I'm spending with the members of the Organization. Today is the day I'm with Daddy. I walk into the Grey Area. Daddy isn't there. Maybe he hasn't gotten up yet. I decide to go to his room and see. Sure enough, when I arrive I find him in his bed sleeping. I consider my options. I could ask someone for a sharpie, or I could jump on him, or I could haul a bucket of water and dump it on him. Although would probably get mad and decide not to do anything with me. I decided to gently wake him.

"Daddy." I say softly, shaking him. "What?" He mumbled. "Are you going to get up?" I asked. He opened his eyes.

"I will. Just give me a few more minutes." He groaned, rolling over and going back to sleep. "Okay." I sighed. I hopped into the bed and pulled the covers over me and snuggled up next to Daddy. If Daddy can sleep, I should be able to too. Daddy wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He's so cold. I asked him once why he felt so cold when he became a Nobody. He said it amplified his ice powers. Ice powers suck if you can't control them. That gives me an idea.

"Hey Daddy, you know how you said you have ice powers?" I asked. "Yes Jessica." He replied. "Well see, you know how hot the Grey Area is?" I mentioned. "No Jessica. That's not going to happen." He laughed. Well, I tried.

"So, do you have anything planned?" I wondered. "Actually, I do. Go wait in the Grey Area for me to be ready." He instructed. "Okay." I nodded. I marched to the Grey Area and waited. It is really hot in here. No wait, that's just Axel. He approached me.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Vexen today?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission today?" I shot back. "If you must know, I'm finished. My mission was to punish Demyx, so I left him. As far as he knows, we just got separated." He smirked. I giggled. Daddy came into the room with a box in one hand and he opened a dark corridor.

"Are you ready Jessica?" He asked. "Yep!" I beamed. We went through. We ended up at a pond in the middle of a forest. He took his gloves off and he froze the pond. Snow started falling and the branches of the trees were coated in sparkling ice.

"It's so beautiful." I gasped. "This is for you." He said, handing me the box. I took it and opened it. Inside was a pair of sparkly white ice skates.

"They're amazing... but I don't know how to skate." I sighed. "Well it's about time you learn. Put them on. I'll teach you." He smiled. I took off my boots and giddily put the skates on. Daddy's never done normal dad stuff with me before. I'm so happy. Daddy had turned his boots into ice skates by adding ice to the bottom of his boots. I tried to stand up, but I was very wobbly. Daddy helped me onto the ice. I started sliding backwards, but Daddy caught me. He laughed and told me how to stand and how to go foreward. By the end of the day, I was able to skate a little bit on my own. I took off my skates and put on my boots.

"Today was fun. Thank you Daddy." I smiled. "You're very welcome. Perhaps we'll be able to do it again someday." He mentioned. "That would be fun." I said.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Thank you, Samantha for your review.


	45. Chapter 45: Lexaeus' Day

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Lexaeus was in my room when I woke up. He was looking out the window. I sat up and rubbed my eye sleepily. "Good morning Lexaeus." I yawned. He turned my way and nodded. He looked like he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep.

"Hey Lexaeus, do you maybe want to just go rest today?" I wondered. He shook his head.

"Well you look tired." I mentioned. "It's not for you to worry about child. If you would like to get more sleep, you may." He sighed. It speaks! I didn't feel tired though, so I hopped out of my bed.

"Nope. I'm good. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you?" I questioned. "The same thing that happened to you I suppose." He sighed. "Did you lose someone you used to care about?" I pressed. "I lost your mother." He mumbled. I felt a sudden sickness as a thought occurred to me.

"Did you like... like her? Like, really really like her?" I asked. "Not in the way you think." He replied. "Then in what way?" I demanded. "Jessica, you don't need to know. It's in the past. She's gone. It doesn't matter anymore." He stated. "Please. I need to know. I want to learn more about her. There was so much I didn't know. It would mean a lot to me if you told me." I pleaded. He closed his eyes, seeming to be thinking. He finally opened them and looked directly at me.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But first we need to go get your father. He should be working in the lab. If he finds out that I told you without his permission, I'm a dead man." He agreed. We went to the lab. "Vexen! Are you here?!" Lexaeus called out. Daddy quickly approached us.

"What is it? I'm a little busy right now." Daddy snapped. "Vexen, you know that thing that we agreed never to tell Jessica about?" He asked. "Yes." Daddy replied raising an eyebrow. "It's time to tell her." Lexaeus said. "Well I suppose now is as good a time as any." Daddy sighed. He pulled out three chairs for us to sit in.

"Jessica, your mother was my half sister." Lexaeus stated. "Did you have to be so blunt about it?" Daddy snapped. "Do you honestly think you would have done any better?" Lexaeus shot back. They continued to argue as what Lexaeus said began to process in my head.

"So then you're... my uncle?" I asked. "Yes." He nodded. "What was Mommy like? When she was little?" I asked. "Jessica! You got your answer. You understand why he's hurt right now! Now is not the time to-" Daddy started, but Lexaeus cut him off. "It's alright Vexen. She simply wanted to know more about her mother. I won't fault her for that. The only reason I came to you is that. You are her father and you have a right to decide whether or not Jessica should know about my ties with Miyuu. You do not have the right to decide my feelings toward talking about Miyuu. If you don't want her to know, that's fine, but it can't be for my sake." Lexaeus stated. "Very well then. If it's permission you're looking for you may tell her anything. None of it matters anymore. Now of you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to." Daddy sighed, getting up and walking off. Lexaeus also got up.

"Come. I'll tell you more about your mother." He decided. "Actually, do you think I might be able to save this conversation for a day I might need it?" I asked. "Absolutely. I understand." Lexaeus agreed. "Thank you." I smiled. He nodded before picking me up and opening a dark corridor.

"Come. Let us go somewhere. You shouldn't be cooped up in the castle all day. If I know you, I know that you would get into mischief before dawn. I'll take you to Agrabah. Does that sound fun?" He offered. I nodded. He took me through the dark corridor and I had a good time in Agrabah.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	46. Chapter 46: Zexion's Day

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

Today is... Zexion's day. Today, I do something that I haven't done in years. Where something that's not a black coat. It's not that I didn't have other clothes. Xemnas made sure I always had more than enough. It's just that I never wanted to wear anything but because that's what everyone else in the Organization wears. But today, I want to look different. I select a black dress from my closet. I'm not going overboard and putting on color. Hopefully Xemnas doesn't see me. He's been trying to get me to wear clothes that aren't Organization coats for years. My pink necklace is noticable because I don't have a coat to put it under. Feeling a little self conscious, I walk out of my bedroom. It's just Zexion. Why am I getting so worked up over it? When I walk out the door, Zexion is standing there waiting. In a tuxedo. With pink flowers in a vase. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Jess, you look... amazing." He smiled. "Y-Yeah, you do too." I stuttered. "Oh! These are for you. I figured some color in your room might do you some good." He explained, handing me the fowers. "Thank you. I'll put them on my table next to my bed." I said, moving to my table and doing so. They did make the room look nice. I went back to Zexion. Just then, Xigbar came into the hall. He burst out into laughter.

"Aren't you two a little young to be dating?" He laughed. Xigbar caught me with Zexion. In a dress. This is so embarrassing. I marched into my room and slammed the door. Perhaps it was a little insensitive to Zexion to do that. Maybe I should go talk to him. I press my ear against the door. Xigbar's talking to Zexion. I don't want to go out there with Xigbar out there. Fortunately, he left. Unfortunately, he teleported in my room.

"Hey, I'm sorry I teased you guys. You okay?" He asked. "Isn't it a little late to grow a conscience?" I snapped. "Maybe. But good luck on your date anyway. I probably shouldn't have laughed. What I said may have discouraged you, but don't take it out on Zexion. We Nobodys... Don't get the chance to enjoy ourselves very often. Not that we can enjoy, but it's still nice to remember what it was like to enjoy sometimes. You should apologize for leaving him and move on. He's... remembering what it's like to be upset." Xigbar suggested. "Fine. But I'm not doing it because you said it or anything!" I growled. I walked out of my room in a huff. Zexion was still there, but he was sulking.

"Hey Zex, you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and his visible eye brightened a little. "Yeah, I'll be fine. How about you?" He questioned. "What Xigbar said kind of bugged me, but I'll get over it. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. It's just that Xigbar really gets to me. I shouldn't have worn this dress. It's so embarrassing how Xigbar saw me in it." I gushed. "But you look so beautiful in that dress. Not that you don't look beautiful in your coat, but it helps show your beauty." He said. "Oh... Um... Thank you." Was all that came out of my mouth. Get it together Jess! It's just Zexion. Quit being so... Jessica like! Zexion opened a dark corridor.

"Come on! I found this really great world!" He smiled. We went through the dark corridor together, holding hands. When we got to the other side, we were standing in front ot a gazebo. In this gazebo, the was a delicious looking arrangement of food sitting on top of a picnic blanket. It looked so delicious. We started eating. After we finished the food, we looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like the clock tower in Twilight Town." I pointed. "What about that one? It looks like Vexen when he's mad. Not that he can get mad I suppose. I wonder though." Zexion sighed. "Why is that?" I asked. "When I'm with you... I don't know. You make me feel like I have a heart. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't. After all, I shouldn't be capable of feeling emotion." He explained. "Zexion, it makes total sense. I bet I would feel the same way if our positions were switched." I mentioned. "Hey, Jess? When we're older, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Zex, I would love to, but... I don't know if I can." I said. "What do you mean?" Zexion questioned. "Well... someday, we might not be on the same side and we won't be able to see each other." I explained. "Then we'll run away together! If you are an enemy to the Organization, the Organization will be an enemy to me." He stated. We sat up. Zexion kneeled on one knee.

"If you will love me, my Juliet, then I will be your Romeo, now and forever." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't they both die in the end?" I reminded. His face turned red. I giggled.

"Okay. We'll change the story then. We have to make it so we both live. Then we can be together. Okay?" I decided. He nodded with a grin on his face. Eventually it was time to leave.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to stop somewhere." I said. "Oh. Okay." He looked a little disappointed. I kissed him on his cheek and he blushed.

"Thank you for the wonderful day." I smiled. He nodded a waved as he walked through the dark corridor.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	47. Chapter 47: Saix's Day

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When I wake up, I go to the Grey Area. Saix is in his usual spot. He makes eye contact with me and nods. I walk over to him.

"Good morning Jessica. I have to give the missions to everyone so we're stuck in the Grey Area for now." Saix greeted. "That's fine. Hey Isa?" I said. "What is it?" He wondered. "Do you remember when you would call me Jess?" I wondered. "Yes, although I haven't called you Jess since before I became a Nobody. What makes you bring it up?" He questioned. "I just miss hearing you call me that. I don't like it when you use my full name. It doesn't sound right." I explained. "You're bringing this up to me now?" He chuckled. "Well why not?" I questioned. He kissed the top of my head.

"What would the Organization do without you Jess. You are very special to us. Did you know that?" He wondered. "I guess I do." I replied. "Good. I want you to always remember that. You are a light to the Organization. Without you, this place would be very cold." He smiled. "I will." I nodded. "Why don't you go sit on that couch. I have a surprise for you after I am done giving the missions." He suggested. I sat myself down on the couch. It was a long time and I was really bored. When Saix realized this, he summoned a Dusk to play with me. That's right, some kids get to play with dogs, I get to play with Dusks. I played tag with the Dusk. It was really fun, although it was pretty difficult because Dusks are swift and agile. Nevertheless, it was a challenge. A challenge that I accepted with glee. As I was chasing the Dusk, I bumped into Xemnas. I quickly stepped away from him. He never comes out here. As in, never. Ever. Unless it's important. Or if he's looking for someone.

"Lord Xemnas!" Saix gasped. Xemnas took Saix's clipboard away from him.

"I'll be doing your job today Saix." Xemnas explained. "My request is still approved, correct?" Saix asked. "Indeed. You may go." Xemnas stated. Saix opened a dark corridor. I start to head toward it, but then stopped. I looked back at Xemnas. The man who would find a way to make make the ground pink if I asked him to. He looked at me with curiosity. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Love you." I muttered before running into the dark corridor. Saix followed me. So did my Dusk friend.

"You're not supposed to be here." Saix grumbled at the Dusk. The Dusk drooped with disappointment.

"I'll play with you next time. Okay?" I giggled. It nodded, waved, and left. It didn't take too long for us to get to the other side of the dark corridor. When I stepped out, I was in Twilight Town. Saix went to the ice cream store and bought us sea salt ice cream. He handed one to me.

"Thanks. I haven't had one of these in a while." I smiled. "Are you ready for me to tell you what we're doing here?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. "I thought that you might like to spend the night in the Haunted Mansion here to see if it really is haunted." Saix explained. "Really?!" I gasped. That sounds like something Isa would do with Lea. Speaking of Lea, Axel was coming this way. What was he doing here?

"Hey Saix. Jess. What are you guys doing here?" Axel asked. "We're going to spend the night in the Haunted Mansion!" I exclaimed with glee. "Do you have room for one more? I had an easy mission today so I finished it in no time flat." Axel explained. "Weren't you supposed to retrieve something?" Saix asked. "Well yeah. I already dropped it off. I like to come here after my missions sometimes." Axel replied. "Alright, you can come. But don't cause any trouble." Saix growled. "Yay!" I shouted. Axel lifted me up onto his shoulders. For a guy with toothpicks for arms, he sure is strong. I'm getting really heavy. We went to the Haunted Mansion. "When we went inside, it was really old and dusty. A lot of things were broken.

"Let's play hide and seek! Axel, you and me will hide and Saix will count." I decided. "Very well. I shall do as you command." Saix agreed. "Count to fifty." Axel insisted. Saix closed his eyes and started counting. I ran to a random room and closed the door behind me. On the table was something quite interesting. There was a lego building in the shape of The Land of Departure on the table. I look around wondering how it got here. Now I know what I'm going to do after my missions when I get back to them. I leave the room and hide somewhere else. It's probably for the best not to tell anyone about this. We all had fun for the rest of the day. Saix concluded that there are no ghosts in the Mansion, but when I think back on what I saw in that room, I'm not so sure.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	48. Chapter 48: Axel's Day

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I woke up in the mansion in Twilight Town. Yesterday was so much fun. Saix was sitting by a window while Axel was fast asleep. I walked over to Saix.

"Can you imagine what this place must have looked like when it was in it's original state?" He asked me without looking away from the window. "It must have been really great. I wonder what kind of people lived here." I smiled. "Probably the filthy rich kind." Saix said. "So, what are we going to do about him?" I smirked, gesturing towards Axel. "If you find a bucket, we can dump it on him." Saix decided. "Okay." I agreed. I went to find a bucket or something to put water in. It wasn't long before I came accross the kitchen. There should be something I can use in here. I opened a cabinet. Strange. There's food that doesn't look that old. In fact, it looks rather new. I looked at the expiration date on a can of tuna. It's good for the next four years. I search for more evidence. I eventually find tomatoes that don't look moldy. What is going on? I close the drawer that the tomatoes were in.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked from behind me. I jumped a little when he said that. I turned around to face him.

"Just looking around." I said, trying to put on a bored expression. "Find anything?" He asked. "No." I lied. "Well, today's your lucky day. You get to hang with me today. Anything in particular you want to do?" He wondered. "Ice cream!" I exclaimed. "I should've known." He smirked. "Yeah, you should have." I giggled. "Well, Saix already left, so we can go straight there." He said. We went to the ice cream place.

"Hey Axel, are people allowed to go on the clock tower?" I asked while we were in line. "I'm sure they are. Why?" He wondered. "I want to eat my ice cream there." I stated. "There? No way! If you fall and get yourself killed, I'm going to be eliminated!" Axel said. "I want to go there!" I insisted. He looked out the window at the clock tower.

"Alright Jess. I'll take you there to eat our ice cream, but you better not fall." He decided. "Yay!" I cheered. We got our ice cream and went to the clock tower. It was a lot of stair climbing, but we finally made it to the top. I started to sit on the edge, but Axel picked me up and set me down a safer distance from the edge. I glared at him. "No way! You're not sitting there! You're going to stay back!" He insisted. "And yet you let me go on buildings to battle Heartless." I scoffed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. He sat on the edge and gestured to to the spot next to him.

"Just stay close to me and don't fall off." He sighed. I smiled as I sat down and started eating my ice cream.

"Hey Axel, let's come here next time we have a mission together. After the mission of course." I suggested. "Well, that depends on how well you do your mission." He decided. "I'm better at mission than you." I remarked. "You wish." He shot back playfully. "Keep telling yourself that. At least I get to my missions on time." I giggled. The rest of the day was spent talking up on that Clock Tower. I'll never forget that day. It was the start of something amazing.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	49. Chapter 49: Demyx's Day

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Today is my last day off. My day with Demyx. I made the mistake of making the last day the worst. I make my way to the Grey Area, surprised to see that Demyx was awake and not strumming on his sitar. He greeted me with a wave. I waved back and approached him. "Hey. How are you coping?" Demyx asked. "I don't think it'll ever stop hurting, but I've adjusted. I guess now I don't have to worry about visiting my mom anymore." I chuckled. A tear trickled down my face. "Hey, do you like fish?" Demyx asked. "Um... I guess so." I replied, wiping my tear away. "Let's go to Atlantica. Vexen recently made form changers. They can change our appearances to suit various worlds. You could be a mermaid." Demyx decided. "A... mermaid? Can I really?" I asked. That sounds amazing. Like a dream. Demyx opened a dark corridor and we went in. When we got to the end, he put on a bracelet and put one on me.

"It will activate once you're out of the dark corridor." Demyx explained. I went out and was enveloped in a blinding light. When I became aware of my surroundings, I had a blue tail and had a pink fabric around my chest and I was underwater. I struggled to hold my breath.

"You can breathe underwater silly!" Demyx laughed. He had a blue tail and was shirtless. I tried it. I'm doing it! I'm breathing water!

"This is amazing!" I shrieked. It felt a little weird breathing through water and having a tail, but it was really cool.

"Alright! Why don't you try to swim around." Demyx suggested. I did, though I wasn't very good at it.

"Hey, that's okay. You'll get better." Demyx encouraged. "Why are you so good at this?" I asked. "Well for starters, my element is water. Also, I've been here once before." Demyx explained. "Cool. Do you like it here?" I wondered. "This place is the best! I really feel like I belong here, you know what I mean?" He smiled. "I can see why you like it so much." I giggled. "So I heard that the King and Queen of this world have their anniversary today and anyone who wants to come is invited to celebrate with them. Would you like to go check it out?" Demyx asked. "Yeah!" I cheered. That sounds like fun.

"Okay. Let's go." Demyx said. We started swimming to the surface and then to the location. We finally got there and I was amazed to see so many merpeople.

"Go play with some kids or something." Demyx suggested. It's been a long time since I've played with kids. I swam up to a group of mermaids around my age.

"Hey, can I play with you?" I asked. "Sure. I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from." A mermaid with brown hair that was up, beautiful green eyes, and an orange tail with a matching top asked.

"Far away from here. I don't exactly know where." I explained. "Neat. I don't know if you know any of us, but I'm Princess Attina. These are my sisters." The mermaid smiled. "I'm Jess. Nice to meet you." I greeted. "The brunette in blue is Aquata, the blond in pink is Andrina, the blond in red is Arista, the brunette in yellow is Adella, the black haired one is Alana, and my youngest sister, the red head, is Ariel." Attina introduced. "Wanna play tag?" Adella asked myself and her sisters. "That sounds like fun! Tag, you're it." Ariel smirked, tagging Adella. We scrambled. Attina was tagged and she made a bee line for Andrina who tagged Alana after she was tagged. Alana looked around and started to swim to me. I'm still not a very good swimmer, so it wasn't too hard for her to catch me. I tried for a little bit, but I couldn't. Finally, Ariel touched me and swam after her next victim.

"Girls, come here!" A merman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a green tail said. "The seven sisters swam over to him. "Who's your friend?" He asked, noticing me. "That's Jess." Arista piped up. "May I speak with her for a moment?" He asked. "Hey Jess, our dad wants to talk to you!" Ariel said to me. I slowly swam to the king. The girls had swam away, going back to their game of tag.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your game, but you look like someone I know." He said. Come to think of it, he does look sort of familiar. A beautiful mermaid with long orange hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a green tail, a purple sea shell bra, a gold crown, gold earrings, and a purple seashell necklace swam over. "Darling, is that..." She trailed off. Wait, I remember them now. They're King Triton and Queen Athena, friends of my mother, Queen Serenity.

"Oh, I remember you now. Yeah, I am Princess Serenity in a way. I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. I do remember my life as Princess Serenity." I explained. "Queen Athena gave me a warm smile.

"What brings you here?" She asked. "I'm with a friend. Congratulations by the way." I said. "Well it is good to see you. You are welcome to come and visit anytime. You may go back to playing now." King Triton smiled. "Thank you." I thanked, and then I swam off to the girls and we played for a little while longer. Suddenly, a ship approached.

"Go!" King Triton shouted. Everyone started to swim under the water. I was about to, but I saw Attina trying to get her fin out from a rock. Queen Athena and I helped her. We dove under the water together. Attina and I caught up with the rest of the girls. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Ariel asked. "I don't know. Mommy helped me get unstuck from a rock and I haven't seen her since. I don't know where Daddy is." Attina replied. "We should go home." Aquata suggested. "Yeah." Andrina agreed. I looked around and realized that I didn't see Demyx. We must have gotten separated.

"I can't find my friend who took me here." I said. "Would you like to come with us?" Alana offered. I took one more look around. "Yeah." I nodded. Maybe Demyx would show up somewhere along the way.

"It's this way." Attina said, swimming off. I followed the girls. We came to a beautiful golden underwater castle. I hadn't seen Demyx at all. Maybe I should head home.

"I'm going to see if I can find my friend." I said. "Okay. If you can't find him, you can come back and tell anyone who tries to stop you that Princess Attina sent for you." Attina smiled. "Thanks." I thanked. I swam behind a rock and held my arm out to summon a dark corridor. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. I swam back to the girls.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I shouted. The girls turned around to me.

"On second thought, I don't want to get lost." I said. "You can stay with us until you find your friend." Alana decided. They took me to their room. The girls were all worried about their parents. After hours of waiting, King Triton came into the room.

"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed, swimming to her father and hugging him. He noticed me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I got separated from my friend and they invited me here." I explained. "And you have no way of getting home?" King Triton questioned. "No. If you need me to go, that's fine." I replied. "No. If you don't have anywhere else you can go, you should stay. Unfortunately, I can't promise you a pleasant stay. There's something I need to tell you girls. Your mother... she's dead." King Triton said. The room was silent. No one said a word. Ariel, Alana, Andrina, Adella Arista, and Aquata started sobbing, although the only way you could tell was the whimpering sounds they were making because we're underwater. Attina swam past her father out of the room.

"Attina!" King Triton shouted. Attina just kept swimming. I remembered what happened to Attina at the surface. She must blame herself. I swam after her. She stopped outside of the palace. Attina was sobbing.

"Attina, I'm here for you." I said. She turned around, surprised to see me, but the surprise wore off fast.

"And what would you know Jess?! My mother is dead because of me!" She snapped. "So is mine." I replied. She looked away, ashamed of her mean words.

"Sorry." She apologized. "That's alright. I'm... getting through it." I said. "Jess, will you go back with me?" Attina asked. "Of course." I agreed. We swam back inside the palace together. When we got to Attina's room, the rest of the girls were all asleep.

"Hey Jess, do you think you could sleep in my bed tonight? I'm scared." Attina asked. "Of course. I'll be right by you." I smiled. We got in the bed and fell asleep together.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	50. Chapter 50: Jessica Returns

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

About a week passed. I was still in Atlantica. I'm starting to worry about whether or not I'll ever go home. I've been helping the girls get through grieving. They opened up to me since I told them that my mom passed recently. I think this is good for me. I can talk to people who understand. We swim to breakfast. I was shocked to find Xemnas with a black tail sitting with King Triton. Xemnas smiled when he saw me.

"My dear little niece. How good it is to see you." Xemnas smiled. I caught on to the hint right away. "Uncle! I'm so glad you found me!" I exclaimed, swimming over to Xemnas and giving him a hug. "I've missed you so much." He said. "I have too." I agreed. "I'm sure you want to go as soon as you can. I've heard you live very far from here." King Triton remarked. "Yes, we should be going. Thank you so much for keeping her when she was lost. I am forever in your debt." Xemnas thanked. "No, thank you. You're niece has been a big help to my daughters in their time of need. She has helped them very much emotionally. Feel free to have her visit with us any time. However, before you leave, I would like a word with Jessica alone." King Triton stated. "Of course." Xemnas said. King Triton swam away and I followed. We stopped in a hall where there was no one around.

"I need to know... do you know if Sailor Mercury was reborn as well?" King Triton asked. I winced.

"She was, but I don't know if she's alive. The last I saw of her was when she dived into darkness to save a friend." I explained. "Did she succeed?" King Triton pressed. "In a way. If you don't mind, please tell me... Why are you so interested in Mercury?" I asked. "She was... no. Perhaps I shall save it for another time." Triton decided. I probably shouldn't try to find out. He just lost his wife after all. Queen Athena was a wonderful woman. I will always remember her as such.

"Very well. I look forward to it." I smiled. "Now run along. You have been away from your family all this time. You must miss them very much right now." King Triton said. I swam back to Xemnas. The girls were waiting for me. I said goodbye to all the girls and left the palace with Xemnas. Demyx was waiting for us outside. We swam to Demyx and he opened a a dark corridor. When we went in, we turned back into humans. Well, a human and two Nobodys. I was unsteady on my legs after having a tail for so long. Xemnas saw this and carried me. We were silent for the entire time we were inside the dark corridor. However, when we left the dark corridor, I let all of the emotions that I had been hiding out. Tears flooded my face.

"Dear child, it's alright. You're home now." He said soothingly. "I was so scared! I couldn't make a dark corridor! I didn't know what to do!" I sobbed. "I know Jessica. I am so glad you're safe." Xemnas smiled. Xemnas took me to the lab. He continued to carry me. Daddy saw me in Xemnas' arms and took me from him.

"Daddy!" I cried. "My little Jessica! They finally found you!" He exclaimed. I saw dark circles around his eyes. He must not have gotten much sleep.

"Never do that again!" He said. "I couldn't get home." I mentioned. "Because you were underwater. Only Demyx can open dark corridors underwater. His element is water, so he can manipulate the darkness to match the form of the liquid substance that he is attempting to create a dark corridor under." Daddy explained. "I don't understand a word of what you just said, but I love you anyway!" I laughed. "I love you too Jessica." Daddy smiled. "Jessica, I know we had originally agreed on your time off ending after your day with Demyx, but I'd rather you don't go on any missions a little while longer." Xemnas said. "I agree. I don't want you leaving the castle for now." Daddy added. "Okay. You don't have to tell me twice." I said. Daddy set me down. My legs wobbled and I fell to the floor. Daddy started fretting over me.

"What are you so upset for? Now you know I won't leave the castle." I joked. "Jessica, that's not funny. You've had a tail for so long that you're having trouble standing." Daddy huffed. "Not my fault." I remarked. "I'll take you to your room Jessica." Xemnas offered. Daddy smiled.

"Why doesn't she stay somewhere else for now. We're still..." Daddy trailed off. "Of course. I'll take you to my room Jess. We can play a board game together." Xemnas suggested. "Um... okay." I agreed. He took me to his room. I love how big it is. It's actually more like an apartment than a room. He set me down on his couch. He set up Monopoly on the coffee table right by the couch. I spent the rest of the night oh my night winning. If we had been playing with real Munny, I would have been rich.

* * *

Hey guys, can you believe that it's been four years since I started the first in this series? It's anniversary was on the 9th of this month. This is also the 50th chapter. I know that there's not a lot of you who read this, but this is how I started and I love this fanfiction to this day. To whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	51. Chapter 51: New Room

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

Xemnas had me in his room all night. I slept on the bed while he slept on a couch. I don't completely understand why, but maybe it's because I was gone for so long. I still couldn't walk very well, so I ended up spending another night with Xemnas. The next morning, I was walking a little better. It was slow, but I could make it across the room. By the end of the day, I was walking fine. Xemnas was going to have me stay another night, but then Daddy came in. He looked really tired.

"Are you walking again Jessica?" He asked. I nodded happily.

"Excellent. You should go to your room and get ready for bed." Daddy suggested. "Okay." I agreed. "Here, I'll go with you to make sure you make it." Xemnas offered. "Okay. Thanks." I thanked. I walked with Xemnas to my room. I immediately noticed something different. The door was blue with pink hearts on it.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Go inside." Xemnas urged. I opened the door. My room was mostly pink with a hint of other colors. Hot pink walls and a lemonade pink floor, A ballet slipper pink desk and a matching chair, a bed with a taffy pink comforter, Luna, two white pillows, and a fuscia pillow heart pillow, a watermelon pink dresser and rose pink curtains for my window. On my dresser was a black alarm clock. There was also white night light in my electric outlet.

"This is... this is..." I struggled to find the right words. "If there's anything you don't like, we can change it." Xemnas offered. "No! This is perfect." I smiled. "I'm glad you think so. All of the Organization had been working on it. Demyx was supposed to distract you for a few day, but then he told us that he lost you. I'm sorry it took so long to find you. We never once thought to look for you at the palace." Xemnas apologized. "That's okay. I was with my friends." I smiled. "I'm glad you weren't alone. I was so worried." Xemnas sighed. "I thought you didn't have a heart to be worried." I teased. "Yes, well... I hope you like your room. I should go back to work." Xemnas said. "Xemnas, when will I be able to go back to doing missions?" I asked before he could leave. "Not yet. I can't lose you again." Xemnas stated before he left. "Jessica, while this is nice and all, when are you going to find the other guardians? I'd say it's time to get back to that." Luna remarked. "Luna, I really can't." I said. "Of course you can. You're just choosing not to." Luna huffed. "I'm cursed Luna! Everyone I get close to gets hurt! Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Eraqus, Mom... They're all gone. If I find the others... they'll get hurt too." I sighed. I hadn't told Luna that Master Eraqus is still alive, but no one needs to know. People would just think I'm crazy anyway.

"Jess, you're not cursed. You're forgetting who the enemy is. Don't you remember who destroyed Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Eraqus?" Luna asked. "But Xemnas isn't... He's both Terra and Xehanort." I argued. "Half evil is still evil." Luna stated. "Shut up!" I shouted. It's a good thing that no one is around right now.

"Why? You know it's true." Luna stated. I stormed out of my room and started searching for Zexion. He always makes me feel better.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	52. Chapter 52: Staying With Master Eraqus

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

Months passed. I got back to going on missions. I am exhausted. It's been forever since we've had a day off. After my mission with Xaldin, (Who felt the need to quiz me on math as we were getting our mission done) I went to the Land of Departure. No wait. I forgot. We don't call it that anymore. It's Castle Oblivion now. What a fitting name. I went to visit with Master Eraqus.

"Jessica, I'm glad you came for a visit. Tell me, what's been going on in the outside world?" He asked. "Nothing much. Just work." I sighed. "How is your father?" Master Eraqus asker. "He's doing alright." I replied. "That's good. Has everyone been treating you well?" Master Eraqus inquired. "Yes. If they don't, Xemnas will come after them and no one wants that." I explained. "I see. Jessica, why don't you stay here for the night. It's only one night. I'm sure they won't even notice." Master Eraqus suggested. "Sorry, I can't. Daddy, Zexion, and Xemnas would notice." I said. "I understand. I just miss contact with other people. I've been lonely lately." Master Eraqus admitted. Maybe...

"I'll stay with you, but just this once." I decided. "Thank you Jessica. I do enjoy your company." Master Eraqus thanked. "I wish Aqua was still here. Then she could set you free." I sighed. "I do too Jess, but we just have to make the best of it." Master Eraqus said. "Yeah." I agreed. Eventually, I curled up to Master Eraqus and fell asleep.

* * *

Samantha: I do have some key events that I still need to write, but I'll try to skip some stuff. Also, if I were to time skip to when Sora gets his keyblade, Jess would still be in the Organization. Jess is most likely not going to have much to do with the first Kingdom Hearts game.


	53. Chapter 53: A New Member

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was Xemnas. I am so dead.

"Stupid girl! Were you here all night?!" He huffed. Stupid girl? He never... said that to me before. Tears formed in my my eyes. The frustration on Xemnas face became blurred as my tears released.

"I'm sorry." I shuddered. I suddenly felt his arms around me.

"I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I was upset. You're not stupid." Xemnas said as he continued to embrace me. "No, I knew that I shouldn't be out of the castle overnight without permission and I did it anyway." I sobbed. He wiped my tears away.

"Come. Let's go home. You have a mission with Xaldin and our newest member ." Xemnas said. "Demyx?" I asked. "No." He stated. Oh. So that why he's so upset. I missed a meeting introducing a new member. Xemnas opened a dark corridor and we went home.


	54. Chapter 54: Jessica's Discovery

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

It was hard adjusting to a new member, but as the years passed, I got used to it. One night, I decided to go to the Grey Area to have a good view of the stars. Xaldin has been teaching me Astronomy lately, so I've been interested in the sky. When I got to the Grey Area, Xigbar and Xemnas were there.

"She's not going to like it." Xigbar said. There's only one she in the Organization, and it's me. I hid behind the couch that Xemnas was sitting on.

"I'm aware of that. She will just have to deal with it for now." Xemnas stated. "If you're sure. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Xigbar sighed. Uh oh! I need to sneeze! Must hold it in.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Xigbar teleported to behind the couch where he was right in my face.

"Well, it's the little sneak herself. How long were you there?" Xigbar questioned. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was useless. I couldn't form a single word.

"It doesn't matter. Come little one. Sit by me." Xemnas said. I walked to the other side of the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Hasn't your father ever talked to you about eavesdropping?" Xemnas inquired. "Yes sir." I answered sheepishly. "So then, why did you do it?" Xemnas asked. I looked away.

"Jessica, look at me and answer the question." He demanded. Slowly, my face turned back towards him.

"I heard Xigbar saying that I won't like something, and so I wanted to know what it was that I wouldn't like." I admitted. "I see. Your father will be informed of this. You know that, don't you?" Xemnas asked. I nodded.

"Now go to sleep. All your questions will be answered tomorrow." Xemnas said. I go back to my room. I can always look at the stars tomorrow morning, or after my mission.

* * *

Samantha: Thank you for understanding. I might incorporate a little bit of KH1. I'm still considering I would go about that.


	55. Chapter 55: Larxene and Marluxia

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

The next morning, I went into the Grey Area, same as always, but something was different. No one was there except Xigbar.

"Hey lazy bones. I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep. The meeting is going to be starting soon. You're not going to want to miss this one." Xigbar said. I tensed. What is it about this meeting that I won't like?

"See you in the Round Room." I said, opening a dark corridor and going through it. I came out into the Round Room. I took my spot in front of Xemnas' chair. I remember when I would sit on Dad's lap. One day, Dad and Xemnas decided that I was too old and I could stand at the bottom. Xemnas refused to let me have one of the chairs because they were for Nobodys only. He did however make the area around his chair slightly raised so that I would be able to see better.

"Hey squirt, you should put your hood up." Xigbar suggested. I glared at him.

"Trust me on this." He said. I nodded and put my hood up. Most of the time, I loathe Xigbar, but on the important stuff, he's always got my back. He's made a point of helping me out since my mom died. Xemnas began his speech. He always has to be dramatic. I wish he would just cut to the chase.

"Friends, today, we have selected not one, but two new Nobodys to become members of Organization XIII. Soon we will have thirteen members." Xemnas started. I looked up at him. Don't I count?

"Of course, this is excluding our dear little girl." Xemnas continued. Little?! Is he for real?! Two figures in black coats stepped into the middle of the room. They took off their hoods. No... it can't be. I backed up until I was pressed against Xemnas' chair, wanting nothing more than to be in the safety of his arms.

"Number XI, Marluxia and Number XII, Larxene." Xemnas introduced. That's King Lumaria and Queen Arlene. Now I understand why Xigbar had me put my hood up. I looked at Dad. His expression was that of boredom. I want to be anywhere but here.

"That is all." Xemnas stated. Larxene and Marluxia left the Round Room. One by one, everyone left until it was just me, Xemnas, Dad, and Xigbar. I opened my mouth wanting to say something, but nothing came out. I feel broken. Empty. Like a Nobody.

"Make me a Nobody." I whispered. Unfortunately, there was an echo and Xemnas could hear me from his chair.

"Jessica, we've been over this. I can't do that." Xemnas sighed. "And why not?! You would be doing me a favor!" I screamed. I broke out into tears. "Jessica!" Dad scolded. My legs couldn't support my body anymore. I fell to the ground, sobbing. Xigbar teleported down and held out his hand to help me up.

"Come on. Let's get you to your mission. You're with me today." Xigbar said. "Actually, she's-" Xemnas started. "She's with me today." Xigbar insisted.

"Very well." Xemnas sighed. I took Xigbar's still outstretched hand and stood up. We left for our mission through a dark corridor.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	56. Chapter 56: Talking With Xigbar

**_Jessica's Point of_** View

Xigbar took me to the forest in Twilight Town

"What's our mission?" I asked. He sat on the ground.

"Nothing." He said. "What do you mean, nothing?" I insisted. "Don't worry about it. I'll do it later." He stated. I reluctantly sat next to him.

"Things are going to get really weird, huh?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't want to go back. I can't hide under a hood forever. It's only a matter of time before they find out." I sighed. "I know this is going to be painful for you, but you'll get through it. One day at a time." Xigbar said. "It doesn't feel like it." I muttered. "Sure it doesn't now, but in a week or two to, everything will be normal again." Xigbar said. "Like that will ever happen. You know, I',m still so furious at the way they treated me. Like I didn't even matter. They kept me locked away in that castle. They pretended to care about me, but even back then, I knew they didn't. When they sent me away, I knew they didn't love me, and because I still thought that they were my parents, it really messed me up." I sighed. "But now you know the truth. They weren't even your parents. Live and let live." Xigbar remarked. "You just don't get it." I huffed. "You're right about that. I don't. But back home, there's someone who might." Xigbar agreed. "You mean Xemnas? I'm angry at him right now too. He's the reason Marluxia and Larxene are here." I snapped. "As if. I'm talking about your dad kiddo. I'll admit, you and Xemnas are pretty close, but what would an old coot know?" Xigbar laughed. "Oh." I blushed. Wait a minute! Xigbar called Xemnas an old coot... what's so old about Xemnas? Unless... No! It can't be... does Xigbar knows Xemnas' origins? I forced a fake smile.

"Do you mind if I skip? I'd like to go talk to him." I explained. "Go ahead. I'll take care of things here. Don't worry about a thing. Your dad should be working in the lab." Xigbar instructed. "Thanks Xig." I opened a dark corridor, but it wasn't to the lab. This one was to my room. I had to grab something and leave. My time in the Organization has been long enough.

* * *

No, this is not the end of her time in the Organization. Sorry. Still have some more stuff to go through.


	57. Chapter 57: Unexpected Events

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

I went to my closet and grabbed the same backpack that I took on my first adventure. I grabbed a sleeping Luna and my music box from Aqua. I almost left when I remembered the locket my mother had given me. I still hadn't opened it after all these years. I was saving that moment for when I needed it the most. I think now is that moment. I opened it. Inside was a picture of Mom and Master Eraqus. Why did she give this to me? There must be a reason. At least now I know where I'm going. I opened a dark corridor to The Land of Departure, which is what we now call Castle Oblivion. I went in. I didn't notice that Axel and Zexion were there until it was too late. They saw me.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Axel asked. "This is where I come when I want to be alone. What are you doing here?" I demanded. "A mission. You're not supposed to be here if you weren't sent here." Axel said. I ignored him and walked to the door. A hand grabbed my wrist before I could enter. I whirled around, expecting it to be Axel, but it was Zexion.?

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. This place isn't called Castle Oblivion for nothing." Zexion advised. "Jess, go home or I'll have to make you go home." Axel stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well aren't you loyal to the Organization." I grumbled. "It's just... you're not supposed to be here and we don't want you to get hurt because you get caught breaking the rules." Zexion explained. "I'm not breaking any rules." I huffed. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he's stronger than I am. "But we aren't supposed to be here unless we have a mission. This is the Organization's castle used only for the Organization's goals. If Xemnas finds out-" Zexion started. "This was my home." I interrupted. Zexion let go of my wrist in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Axel asked. " It's none of your business." I grumbled. Before I knew what was happening, Axel had me pinned to the wall. I struggled to get free.

"Answer me!" Axel seethed. Zexion tried to get him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. His finger nails dug into my skin.

"Axel, stop! You're hurting me!" I gasped. Luna is also probably getting crushed in my backpack.

"Answer me!" Axel repeated. Zexion finally got him off of me and worked at calming Axel down. I ran into the room. Master Eraqus was there. I ran into his open arms.

"Jessica, what is the matter?" He asked. "Master, how did you know my mother?" I asked. "I knew her mother quite well." Master Eraqus replied. I pulled away.

"Don't lie to me! It was more than that?! How did you know my mother?!" I yelled. I am sick of being lied to. But then, something made my break far more than any lie ever could. Master Eraqus was crying.

"M-Master? I'm really sorry. I should know better than to-" I apologized. I looked away, not being able to stomach the sight of Master Eraqus crying, knowing that I was the one who made him cry. I started to walk away.

"Wait." Master Eraqus said. I stopped and turned towards him. He wiped his tears away and hugged me. I was in tears sobbing. Zexion came in.

"Jess, are you alright?" He asked. "Who's this?" Master Eraqus questioned, letting go of me. "Zexion, get out. This room is private." I snapped. He looked around.

"But Jess, there's nothing here." He said. "Get out." I growled. He ran to me and touched my head. That's right. He can see what I see because his element is illusion and illusion is just changing what people see. I try to pull away, but I'm too late. He looks directly at Master Eraqus. I wonder if he will be able to see Master Eraqus permanently.

"Not an imaginary friend?" He asked. At least it's only Zexion. He's cool with my crazy. Not that I've told him much, but he knows that weird stuff happens with me.

"Can he see me?" Master Eraqus gasped. "Master, this is my friend, Zexion. That boy I told you about. Zexion, this is my master from before I met you." I introduced. "Nice to meet you Sir." Zexion smiled. "But you- and I- and she-" Master Eraqus stuttered. "Just roll with it." I advised. "Wait... Zexion... isn't he that boy that your always gushing over?" Master Eraqus asked. "No! Master, with all due respect, you're thinking of someone else and really need to stop talking right now." I glared. "No, I'm pretty sure it was Zexion..." Master Eraqus mused. "She gushes over me?" Ienzo blushed. "All the time! You're almost always all she ever talks about!" Master Eraqus exclaimed. I felt my face grow really hot.

"Zex, I was talking to him about something privately, so why don't you go out there and I'll explain later." I growled. "Yes, of course. Thank you Sir. It was nice meeting you. I'll just be... in the other room." Zexion muttered as he left. Master Eraqus crossed his arms.

"You have some explaining to do young lady." He stated. "Yes, of course. But you first." I insisted. "Fair enough. Well, you see, the thing is, Jessica, is that your mother is my daughter." Master Eraqus explained. "Wait, so you're my grandfather?" I gasped. He looked away.

"Wow... okay... I'll just process this later. I'll explain about Zexion. He has power over illusion and he also has the ability to see things the way others see them." I explained. "No, I mean who is he as a boy?" Master Eraqus demanded. "Oh... that. We're friends. He's the only person in the Organization that's around my age so we're pretty close. You'll like him. I'll bring him with me next time and-" Then it hit me. Master Eraqus is my grandfather. Why is everyone so intent on keeping secrets from me? Even Master Eraqus.

"I should go." I stated. Maybe I can run away to Neverland.

"Jessica." He sighed. I gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be back, I just..." I ran out of the room straight into Zexion. Axel was tied up in rope. It probably is just one of Zexion's illusions, but Zexion's illusions feel very real, so they would be strong enough to hold against Axel's struggling.

"Why did you let him tie you up?" I scoffed. "Because if anyone asked, I have an alibi for why I didn't make you leave the castle. How did you know I let him?" Axel smirked. "You could have used your fire to burn the rope." I stated. "Jess, are you..." Zexion trailed off. I hugged him. He hugged me back. He pulled away.

"Jess, you really do need to leave for now." Zexion said. "No. This is my home. You are the ones trespassing. Be grateful that I'm letting you be here." I smirked. "Jess, this is serious." Ienzo pleaded. Cards formed in my hand.

"So am I." I stated. I held a card up to the door and went in.

* * *

No, this is not during Chain of Memories.

Samantha: Yep. Part of my unfinished business.


	58. Chapter 58: Illusions of Hope

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

I walked in. I was in my old room. These cards sure are convenient. I hear banging on the door. I'm tired, so I fall asleep on my bed. When I wake up, Master Eraqus is sitting on the bed. "Master... or should I call you grandpa?" I asked. He laughed.

"Why would you call me grandpa? Am I a grandfather figure to you?" He asked. "What are you talking about? You told me-" Wait a minute. He isn't the real Master Eraqus. He's a fake one that the card created. Nothing but an illusion. Still... I feel safer with Master Eraqus around, even if he's not real. Aqua comes into my room.

"Master, Jess, lunch is ready." Aqua announced. I hug Aqua. "Jess? What are you doing?" Aqua laughed. "I'm so glad that you're here Aqua. I just... don't want to take a single moment for granted." I smiled. "Okay. Well let's not take a single moment for granted with lunch." Aqua laughed. I miss that sound. I let go of Aqua. Master Eraqus got up. One hand grabbed onto Master Eraqus' hand and the other onto Aqua's. We left the room. There was a blinding light. Master Eraqus and Aqua were nowhere to be seen. I was back in Castle Oblivion. Zexion and Axel were gone. I went outside for some fresh air. Xemnas was there.

"So, you have finally come out. Come. Let's go home." Xemnas said. I took a step back.

"What?" He gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm not going back." I apologized. "Jessica, you will come home with me right now or else there will be major consequences!" Xemnas snapped. "I'm not going with you!" I huffed. "Jessica, you realize that your consequences will not only be for running away, but for being in places you shouldn't? I don't want to have to punish you for that and you don't want to put me in the position where I have to." Xemnas reminded. "Places I shouldn't? This place belonged to my grandfather. Now that he is dead, would it not belong to me?" I asked. "So you now know. It doesn't work like that. Because Eraqus and Aqua are both gone, it goes to Xehanort, and seeing as I am half Xehanort, it belongs to me." Xemnas stated. Xehanort? He is half Xehanort... No matter what, he's still Xehanort. Aqua is gone because of him. That little reminder pushed me over the edge. I summoned my keyblade and lunged at him, blinded by my rage. He easily evaded and hit me in the back. It hurt like crazy, but I'm still standing.

"Do remember when you would do similar attacks to Terra because he was putting too much energy into his attacks?" Xemnas asked. That's when I remembered that he was also half Terra. For a fraction of a second, I paused, but that was all he needed. An electric circle surrounded me. Xemnas used magic on me! Pain! So intense! Make it stop! Everything went dark.


	59. Chapter 59: Xemnas' Love

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

My eyes fluttered open. I was in my room in The Castle That Never Was. I tried to get up, but I screamed in pain. Everything hurts so bad. Dad rushed in my room. "Jessica, stop moving." He ordered. I obeyed his command.

"Daddy, it hurts." I whimpered. "As it should. You are never going to do that again. Am I clear?" Dad snapped. "Yes." I moaned. "Now, you're going to have to remain as still as possible for now. You will get better in time, but it's best if you don't move for now. Let the Dusks know if there's anything you need." Dad insisted. "Okay." I muttered. "I must go now. You won't be alone for long." Dad assured me. He left. Soon, Xemnas came in the room. Great. I am in so much trouble. He pulled my chair out from under my desk and sat on it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little mischief maker who attacked me." He mentioned. I guess he's still mad. I tried to get up. I wanted to be anywhere but here. A scream came out, but I continued to struggle. Xemnas' eyes widened and he pushed me back down to the bed.

"Stop struggling! You'll only make it worse." He exclaimed. "What do you care?" I hissed. "Jessica, I love you!" Xemnas shouted. I quit struggling.

"What did you say?" I gasped. He turned away.

"Nothing. It's not important." He said. "Please. Say it again." I pleaded. He looked at me and sighed.

"Jessica, I love you." Xemnas smiled. "I think I... I think I love you too." Tears formed on my face as I realized that it was true. I love Xemnas. In fact, I love Organization XIII. They're my family. Marluxia and Larxene excluded.

"Don't think that changes anything. You tried to run away, and you were in Castle Oblivion when you know you shouldn't have been. You can't do that." Xemnas sighed. "But it's my home." I argued. Xemnas started to sing to me.

 _"This is your home little Jess_

 _Here destiny's brought you_

 _And it's here destiny meant_

 _To be your home_

 _Now you know the truth love_

 _Now forget and be content_

 _When life gives you a miracle_

 _You don't ask why it was sent"_

"Xemnas, I'm really sorry for running away." I apologized. "I know, my darling. You don't have to tell me. I already know. Listen, I don't have a problem with you visiting Castle Oblivion, but I don't want you there when others are there." Xemnas explained. "I understand. Xemnas, can you cast a cure on me?" I asked. "I've already cast four curagas on you. What, did you think I was was doing after you became unconscious? I wanted you to wake up so I could beat the snot out of you again." He joked. I giggled. He probably did for that exact reason. He can be so stubborn. And I was acting like a brat.

"Have tried a potion?" I asked weakly. "Vexen gave you an elixer. You probably don't remember, but you woke up for a small amount of time." Xemnas replied. "There must be something." I sighed. "Go to sleep. I will be right here. You will be alright." Xemnas comforted. His voice is so quiet and relaxing. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The song is All I Ever Wanted, Queen's Reprise from Prince of Egypt. Sorry it has spaces. I can't do a single line break on a mobile device.


	60. Chapter 60: Sudden Recovery

**_Jessica's Point of_** **_View_**

It wasn't too long before it was Xigbar's turn to take care of me. Everyone has been helping out with me except Marluxia and Larxene. Xemnas gave me that at least.

"Hey, aren't you a clever little sneak." He said. He didn't look mad, which is good.

"You slipped up." I smiled. "As if. I never slip up." Xigbar stated. "But you did. You hinted that you know about Xehanort's origins. I'm surprised that I didn't figure it out sooner." I explained. "Like I said before. I never slip up." He mentioned. Wait, why did he want me to know? That doesn't make any sense.

"You... wanted me to know?" I gasped. "Well sure. Jess, I wanted you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Even stuff about your past." Xigbar explained. "I see. Thank you Xigbar. I guess... I am very relieved that I finally have someone I can talk to about it. It hurts me a lot. He ruined my life." I sighed. "What about Xemnas then? Xemnas is half Xehanort and you seem to be quite attached to him." Xigbar asked. "Xemnas is... different. He's not Xehanort. He's mixed with someone else." I said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Xigbar laughed. A Dusk came in with my food. Xigbar took it. I'm still too week to lift my hands to my mouth, so I can't feed myself yet.

"Looks like it's time for your breakfast." Xigbar said, taking the food. It was a nasty concoction of elixer and I don't want to know what. Daddy says that it will help me get better, but I can't stand it. You would think that elixer would taste good, right? Wrong! It's disgusting and very potent. I don't want it. He looked at it.

"I can't believe he's making you eat this stuff. I guess that's what you get for picking a fight with Xemnas. You really need to learn when to just go home." Xigbar said. "This place isn't home, it's a prison." I growled. "I'm sure you'll change your mind once you're better and doing missions again." He assured me. I want to tell him. I want to say that I was running away for good... but I know that I shouldn't. As far as I know, Xemnas is the only one who knows why he had to electrocute me. Xigbar went to feed the disgusting mixture to me, but I turned my head so that he couldn't. I don't want to eat anymore of that slop.

"Oh, come on. I know it doesn't taste good, but it will help you get better." Xigbar tried. I didn't say anything just in case he would try to shove that nasty stuff down my throat. He set the bowl down.

"Okay, you can throw your little tantrum, but it's not going to work once I drag your dad back early from his mission so he can become infuriated with you and lecture you for the rest of the day." He smirked. "Okay." I replied. He's bluffing. He laughed as he left my room.

"Jessica, you need to eat. It will help." Luna said. "No way! It's disgusting!" I huffed. Luna sighed and walked into her space in the closet. I turned my closet into a makeshift bed a few years ago. It's very helpful at times. It gives us some privacy.

Hours later, Dad came in my room. He didn't look angry, but he did look tired. Dad didn't say anything and I didn't either. We stared at each other. Dad grabbed the bowl with my elixer slop. As gross as it is, I allowed him to feed me, cringing all the way. I might not like it, but there's no way I'm going to put up a fight against him.

"Xemnas told me that the reason that you're like this is because you were in Castle Oblivion and trying to leave the Organization. Is this true?" Dad asked. So Xemnas told him. Just what I needed. I nodded.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" He questioned. I turned away.

"Jessica, look at me." Dad pleaded. When I didn't, his hand gently guided my face so that it was facing him. A single tear fell down my face.

"You wouldn't understand. No one does. No one sees the big picture. Not like I do. And even then, it's not at it's fullest." I said. "Then show me Jessica. I want to be there for you. I truly do. I wish I could, but you always close off from me. Please let me in. I want to understand." Dad tried. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't do that." I stated. "Why not? Why must you always insist on shutting me out?" Dad wondered. "Because I'm trying to keep you safe! This isn't a game!" I shrieked.

"Jessica, calm down. Keep me safe from what?" Dad demanded. "From knowing to much! From getting caught up in things you shouldn't! From-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath. "From me." I whispered. Tears escaped me. Suddenly, my body didn't hurt so much I sat up and hugged him.

"Jessica, doesn't that hurt?" Dad gasped. "Right now, the only pain I feel is knowing that everything falls apart no matter where I am." I sobbed. "Don't talk like that! None of this is your fault!" Dad shouted. I stood up and made my way to Xemnas' office. Dad tried to follow me, but I ran too quickly for him. Dad's right. It's not my fault. It's Xehanort. Everything is Xehanort. I swing the door open without even knocking. Xigbar is there.

"Well, looks like the princess is back on her feet." Xigbar smirked. "Can it!" I snapped. I slapped Xemnas' face as hard as I could. I don't even care if it's more Terra or Xemnas at this point.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be... somewhere doing... something. See ya." Xigbar mentioned. I heard Xigbar teleport away. Tears streaked my cheeks. "I look back on everything wrong with my life. Every little thing, and you know what? There's a pattern in all this. It's one person. In one form or another, it's always you!" I shrieked. "Obviously, you're delusional from lack of fresh air. I'll do us both a favor and leave it at that." Xemnas sighed. He got up from his chair. He's probably trying to intimidate me with his height, but it's not working. He tried to leave, but I blocked his path.

"Excuse me young lady, but I have more pressing issues to attend to than a child throwing a tantrum." Xemnas stated coldly. I moved out of his way and opened a dark corridor for myself and started to go inside. Xemnas' hand roughly grabbed my shoulder. Now I have his attention. I looked directly into his eyes and he stared back into mine.

"What is it that you want?" Xemnas groaned. What do I want? I'm so torn. I want him to pay. I want his love. I want to make him grovel at my feet and beg for mercy. I want him to comfort me and tell me that everything will be alright.

"I want you to talk to me! You hardly say a word to me anymore unless I pull off crazy stunts like running away!" I screamed. "Well maybe if you just tell me that you want to talk, I would make time for you!" He shouted. "Like you just did?!" I huffed. "That wasn't saying anything! You slapped me and accused me of being behind every problem in your life!" Xemnas argued. I opened my mouth to say something, but he had a fair point. I force myself to calm down.

"This is hard. Everything here is so complicated. I am so tired of living like this." I sighed. "Perhaps a break would be for the best." Xemnas decided. "But I'm already on a break. I've been on a break." I reminded. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know. Don't worry about it for now. You should go see Zexion. I'm sure he's eager to see you." Xemnas suggested. "Can I... go with him to Castle Oblivion? I... I want to go there to grieve... but I could use some support from a friend right now." I asked. What I really wanted to do was to visit Master Eraqus with him.

"Why are you asking me? Isn't Castle Oblivion your castle? You said so yourself. It was your grandfather's and now that he's gone, it's yours." Xemnas smirked. "But you said-" Xemnas placed a finger on my lips, silencing me. "You're worth much more to me than a castle. I love you Jessica." Xemnas explained. "I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

Not sure whether or not I should really be posting this, but here goes. This has so many ups and downs. Maybe I should have split this up into a few different chapters. Oh well.

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	61. Chapter 61: New Plan

**_Xemnas' Point of_** **_View_**

Shortly after Jessica left, Xigbar came in my office.

"It looks like we're losing our hold on Jessica. You know, that kid isn't going to stick around. Maybe we should have her leave and-" Xigbar said before I slammed him into the wall. "You think I don't want to?! I want to set her free so she can be happy, but you know why I can't!" I yelled. I completely lost my temper.

"You didn't let me finish. We make her leave for a while and make it so she can't come back until you say that she can." Xigbar suggested. I mused over Xigbar's idea. That might just work. I believe it's time I paid a visit to the king of Atlantica.


	62. Chapter 62: Another Escape

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

"Thank you for joining me Ienzo. It's been a rough week." I smiled. "I am extremely grateful to be able to accompany you on your visit to see your grandfather." Zexion replied. "I like that about you." I giggled. He tilted his head in confusion. He's so cute.

"The way you treat me. With respect. No one else seems to." I sighed. "That's not true. They just show it in different ways." Zexion explained. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Zexion? What do you think it would be like to be normal?" I asked as I entered the castle. "My life was normal once, but it wasn't anything great. At least until I met you, but when you came along, my life became better than normal. You took someone ordinary and made him extraordinary." Zexion smiled. We walked in the room where Master Eraqus is.

"Jessica, good to see you. Oh, and Zexion too. What a pleasant surprise. I've heard good things about you young man." Master Eraqus smiled. "Thank you sir." Zexion blushed. "Hi Master. I hope you don't mind the extra person." I said. "Not at all. He is welcome to come anytime." Master Eraqus assured me. "Why did you need me?" Zexion asked. "I could... really use the support right now." I sighed. "What do you need it for? Are you having problems at home?" Master Eraqus asked. I looked away.

"It's not that." I replied. "You're running away again, aren't you?" Zexion realized. I gasped because he guessed correctly.

"I see." Zexion sighed. "This might be... the last time I come here. Xemnas isn't stupid this is the first place he'll look. I'm sorry to both of you." A tear rolled down my face. Zexion hugged me.

"It's okay. It's better this way." Zexion assured me. "What?" I expected him to say something more like, don't go. "You'll understand when the time is right." Zexion pulled away, smiling at me. "Very well. I trust you." I turned to Master Eraqus. "I'm sure it won't last long, but in case you can't visit me for a while, I want you to know that I love you, just as I love your mother." Master Eraqus smiled. I hugged him. "Thank you Grandpa." I said. "Jess, you should go. I'll stay here for now to give you a head start. What should I tell Xemnas?" Zexion questioned. "Tell him that you tried to stop me. That way, you won't be in trouble." I decided. "I gave a quick wave and left, knowing that if my goodbye was any longer, I wouldn't have the strength to leave.


	63. Chapter 63: Capture

**_Jessica's Point of_** ** _View_**

I went to the ruins of Radiant Gardens. Now, they call it Hollow Bastion. I ran into the castle. It's so broken... I walk around, looking for any signs of what it once was. Suddenly, thorny vines sprouted and surrounded my ankles, gluing me in place.

"What is this?" A woman dressed in black with a green face came into the room. "Maleficent!? What are you doing here!?" I gasped. "Do I know you child?" She snapped. She circled around me.

"My my, perhaps I do. I seem to recall a young girl who called herself Sailor Moon. I sense that you and she are one and the same." Maleficent smirked. The vines tightened. I struggled.

"You should know better than to go snooping around in places you don't belong." Maleficent growled. She waved her hands, and the vines pulled me to the wall and wrapped around my arms. The ones around my legs released and the ones on my arms pulled me up so that my legs were dangling.

"Perhaps if I let you hang here to die, you'll finally learn your lesson." Maleficent sneered. I started to struggle, but the more I struggled, the tighter they became. I finally gave in and excepted my fate.


	64. Chapter 64: Slipping Away

**_Jessica's Point of_** **_View_**

This might be the end. I never did save Terra. He's going to be Xemnas forever. Xemnas... I wish I had spent more time with him. Now it's too late. I'm going to die here alone. I wonder if Xemnas is looking for me. Does he even care? I wonder if he'll ever discover the truth. Zexion, I wish you could have gone with me. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this position. He would have saved me. Or he would have been here with me. He's the only person I can trust. So sleepy. Maybe I should give in and rest. There's someone coming. The last thing I see before slipping into unconsciousness is a figure with silver hair.

"Xemnas." I groan before everything goes black.

* * *

Merry Christmas!


	65. Chapter 65: Xemnas' Friend

**_Jessica's Point of View_**

I woke up in a place made of darkness. A tall figure with long silver hair and orange eyes appeared. This man wasn't Xemnas, but he looked as like he could be his brother.

"Who... are you?" I muttered. "A friend of Xemnas. I saved you. He's on his way." The man replied. At that moment, Xemnas came through a dark corridor. I don't know whether to be relieved or frightened. Xemnas knelt down in front of me. Now I see that he's crying. I wish that I could hug him... that he could take me back home and we could live together, but I can't keep doing this. Working for the Organization. I can't let him get to me.

"Just stop it, okay? You don't have a heart. Any crying you do is fake." I accused. He scooped me into his arms. I'm too weak to resist.

"Silly girl. I told you before. I love you." He sobbed. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I honestly believe that his tears are genuine, but I can't let him know that. I can't let him know how much I want to go back. I might have a chance at leaving everything behind if he thinks that I truly want to leave the Organization.

"Love? Hah. Love is a feeling. You can fake it, but you can't fool me." I scoffed. "Jessica, enough of your stunts. I can't loose you." Xemnas ordered. "Then make it so I don't have to hide. Let me go." I replied. "Once you are better, you will not be coming back to the Organization against your will. I promise." Xemnas decided. "Really?" I gasped. That took me by surprise. He became angry.

"Yes, really, but if you do anything like this again, I'm going to bring you back to The Castle That Never Was in an instant. This is happening far too often. Am I clear?" Xemnas seethed. "Xemnas, I'm sorry." I apologized. Xemnas' facial expressions softened.

"Dear little Jessica, I simply do not wish to see any harm come to you. If you had been there any longer, you might have died." Xemnas sighed. "But I didn't Xemnas. I didn't die. Your friend saved me." I smiled. "There's not always going to be someone around to protect you. Now, once you're well enough, I'm going to take you to The Castle That Never Was and nurse you back to health completely, and then you will live with King Triton in Atlantica." Xemnas stated. His tone made it clear that there's no room for argument. Too bad I don't listen very well.

"Why can't you just let me go where I want to go? I have a life here!" I huffed. "Your life was with the Organization. Now you are going to start anew." Xemnas said firmly. "Leave her be. She needs her rest." Xemnas' friend ordered. Xemnas set me back down and stood up.

"I trust you'll take good care of her." Xemnas smirked. Xemnas' friend nodded.

"Behave yourself little one. I'll be back soon." Xemnas said before leaving. "Go to sleep. You need your rest." Xemnas' friend commanded. A part of me wanted to resist, but the exhaution one out. I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you Samantha for your review.


	66. Chapter 66: Back Home to Leave Again

**_Jessica's Point of_** **_View_**

I've been here for two weeks now. I've discovered that Xemnas' friend is really his Heartless who has taken the name of Ansem. Xemnas and Ansem have decided that I'm well enough to be moved to The Castle That Never Was. Xemnas came to get me.

"Are you ready Jessica?" Xemnas asked. I went to stand up, but I was unbalanced. I fell into Xemnas who steadied me with his arm. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. I blushed from embarrassment. Xemnas turned to his Heartless.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate this." Xemnas said. "We can talk later. You should get her to her family." Ansem sighed. "Jessica, thank him." Xemnas ordered. I blushed even harder and burried my face in his coat. He might have saved me, but it felt odd talking to him. Mostly, he remained silent and so have I. The only time either of us have talked during my stay was when Xemnas was here and we never talked to each other.

"Jessica?" Xemnas urged. "It's alright. She has thanked me many times when we were alone." Ansem assured Xemnas. I raised an eyebrow. Ansem winked and waved. Xemnas took me back to the castle. He set me down on my bed.

"We need to have a talk about your behavior. I don't want that happening again. He saved you and you refused to thank him." Xemnas stated. "I'm leaving soon anyway. The biggest difference between you and Ansem is that he knows when to keep his mouth shut." I scoffed. Xemnas looked like he was about to clobber me, but he walked toward the window.

"You have some people who want to see you. Most of all the boy." Xemnas mentioned. "Zexion." I gasped. My face turned red again. My heart skipped a beat.

"Please tell me he wasn't punished. He tried to stop me. Is he okay?" I asked. Xemnas looked back at me.

"Spare me your lies. Your friend is fine. I didn't punish him and I'm not going to so you don't have to worry. I also know that he let you escape. He told me that he tried to stop you, but I know better. You must think me naive if you believe that I would be fooled by such a blatant lie." Xemnas laughed. "Zexion is loyal to the Organization." I tried. "As loyal as you are, but that's okay Jessica. I can't fault him for letting my precious little bird out of her cage. I often want to myself, but I'm selfish Jessica. Zexion is not. But now that my little bird has been hurt when she escaped, I now understand the importance of letting her free." Xemnas smiled softly. "No. You're not letting me free. You're just giving me a bigger cage." I sighed. "I'll send Zexion in." He kissed my forehead and left my room. Soon, Zexion came in.

"Jess! Are you okay?! How badly were you hurt?!" He fretted. "Jessica is fine Zexion. Perhaps after this ordeal, she'll finally learn how to be obedient." Dad said as he came in behind Zexion. I started to get off the bed, but then decided to just sit on the bed after remembering my incident where I fell into Xemnas.

"I'm fine Zex. Thank you for worrying about me." I smiled. Zexion hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" Dad snapped. "Dad! He's like a big brother to me!" I groaned. Zexion let go.

"I am sorry Vexen. It seems that I have overstepped my boundaries. Please forgive me." Zexion apologized. "Zex, don't worry about it. He's just cranky." I sighed. "Zexion, will you give us a minute?" Dad asked. "Of course." Zexion complied. He left the room. I glared at Dad.

"Don't look at me like that. He's liked you since you were children and you know it." Dad snapped. "Keep telling yourself that Dad." I rolled my eyes. "Jessica, what happened?" Dad questioned. "I went to Hollow Bastion." I admitted. "Why did you go there? I thought we were done with this." Dad sighed. "You mean you were done with this." I grumbled. "You know that we don't belong there anymore." Dad explained for the umpteenth time. "That's what you keep telling me, but I'm not you. You don't have a heart. I do." I huffed. "Don't give me that. You play that card far too often. I am very disappointed in you Jessica. This phase you're going through is not something I'm going to stand for." Dad stated. "Who cares! I'm leaving this dump anyway!" I screamed. Uh oh. Based on the way he was talking, he didn't know that I'm not here to stay. He forced himself to calm down.

"No, you are not." He said calmly. "Why don't you ask Xemnas? He knows." I scoffed. Dad raised his eyebrow. I remained straight faced. Dad rushed out of my room. Approximately twenty minutes later, Xaldin came in grinning from ear to ear.

"You really did it now. Vexen hasn't been so worked up about anything since before you were born." Xaldin laughed. "Don't you have a lesson to prepare or something?" I huffed. "I thought you weren't going to be staying dearest." Xaldin smirked. "Whatever. Is Lexaeus around? I want to talk to him." I groaned. "You're not going to see him with that attitude little miss runaway." Xaldin stated. I glared at him.

"You hurt Lexaeus you know. You have your mother's face. He's reminded of her whenever he sees you. But you know what he told me? It's okay because when I'm with Jessica, it's like I get to be with her again." Xaldin sighed. "Really?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes. "Have I ever misinformed you?" He smiled. I opened my mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that. I suppose your father feels the same way. You remind us all of her." Xaldin mentioned. "Was he this uptight when she was around?" I wondered. "No child. She brought out the best in him. When she was around was when he could truly relax." Xaldin sighed. "Then he can't be reminded of me when he sees me. He's super uptight." I said. Xaldin ruffled my hair.

"No. I think that's why he's so uptight. Because it reminds him that you're her child and he doesn't want to lose you as well and you doing all these things that you shouldn't be isn't doing him any favors." Xaldin sighed. "I know. Soon, I'm not going to be his problem. I'll be in Atlantica." I mentioned. Xaldin sat on my bed and put his arm around me. "You'll always be his problem. He'll never stop worrying about you. The same goes for all of the founding members of the Organization. I'm sure you will be getting plenty of visits from us." Xaldin reassured me. I hugged him.

"Thank you for teaching me so many things and helping me sort through my problems. I know that I don't show that I appreciate you much, but I really do." I said. "That's sweet of you to say, but I think Vexen could use those words a little more than I could, don't you think?" Xaldin asked. "I don't want to talk to him right now. He's really upset with me." I sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't have anything to do with your misbehavior as of late." Xaldin chuckled. "Really?" I asked. What else happened to make him so frustrated?

"No." He smirked. Slowly, I stood up. I wobbled a little. Xaldin supported me.

"What happened to you?" He questioned. "Vines. They pushed me against the wall and I was left to die. I was there for four and a half days before I was found. I'm still a little week. I'm staying here until I'm completely better." I explained. Xaldin closed his eyes. I could tell that he was trying not to get angry. He looks like that when I misbehave to the point where I start to annoy him.

"Jessica, who did this to you?" Xaldin growled. I know where this is going.

"Revenge is not the answer. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm never going home again." I sighed. "Home? Which home? Sunset Kingdom? Radiant Gardens?" Xaldin pressed. "Xaldin, please stop. It's over. I want this to be done." I shuddered. "Vines... you went to Radiant Gardens." Xaldin sighed. "Hollow Bastion." I corrected. "Jessica, that's Maleficent's domain now. Didn't you know that?" Xaldin asked. "No. I haven't gotten any missions there in years. Now I know why." I sighed. "Come. I'll help you get to your father. You need to talk to him." Xaldin decided. "Why?" I huffed. "Jessica, he needs to know what happened and you need to be the one to tell him." Xaldin stated. "Why?" I whined. "Because he's your father." Xaldin replied. I plopped back down on my bed.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here now and I'm going to be leaving when I'm better." I sighed. "Fine. I'll let you rest. I do hope that you realize that you won't have your father forever. One day, he will cease to exist. I hope that there won't be anything you'll regret when that time comes." Xaldin mentioned. "I'm sure I will, but if I don't regret one thing, I'll regret another." I replied. Xaldin left my room. I looked up at the stars.

"Mom, I wish you were here. Then things would be a lot less complicated." I sighed.

* * *

Samantha: Yes. It's Ansem.


End file.
